Welcome to Blood Gulch
by A Lady In Pink
Summary: I suck at summaries, so take a leap of faith a please read this. People for some reason like this story. T for language.
1. Here We Go

Hey, this is my third fic here so I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.

Key: Talking, _thinking, _**author's note.**

"Man, I can't seem to beat this level. It's twenty minutes till midnight, I've been at it for FIVE hours. Why can't I win?!" a girl yelled at her self.

She was in the middle of playing, in her opinion, the best, and hardest game ever, HALO. Her character, Pepper, couldn't defeate the aliens in Side Winder. She `kept shooting the aliens with her pistol, but she always died in the end.

"Pepper moves to slow. I bet I could move faster. Forget this, I'm going to watch Red vs. Blue for a bit. That always cheers me up." She told herself. She ejected the disk from her Xbox 360 and put in the first season of red vs. blue that her parents gave her for her fourteenth birthday. Right now, she was sixteen. And her parents were both out having a second honeymoon. She was left alone in her house. Her TV lit up and started to play her favorite episode, 'A shadow of his former self'. She enjoyed it when Tex (**one of the characters**) beat Jimmy **(another character) **to death with his skull, while he screamed 'THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALY POSSIBLE'.

"Ha ha ha ha, this show is so funny. What would I give to be apart of it. That would be the best thing ever. I'm going to take a nap for a bit." She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Two minutes into her nap, her grandfather clock struck midnight. Her TV started to go on the fritz. The noise was loud enough to wake her up. Suddenly on the TV, Blood Gulch appeared on it. I showed the two bases, red and blue. She walked towards the TV to turn it off. She pressed the button twenty times, but it stayed on.

"Stupid TV. Why won't you turn off?" suddenly, a voice came from the TV. It wasn't any of the characters from the game, and no one was in the house except for her.

"If your wish is to be one of them, that is what will become of you." The voice said. All of the sudden, a blinding light shot from the TV. She covered her eyes and waited for what would happen to her.

After a while, everything went quiet. She slowly uncovered her eyes and looked around. She was surrounded by a somewhat familiar environment. She looked to her left and saw a base were red light was shown. She looked to her right and saw a base were blue light was shown. She slowly got up to observer her surroundings a bit more. From a distance she heard someone yelling.

"FOR THE LOVE OF G0D, TUKER, WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME THAT QUESTION ALL G0D DAMN DAY. THEY ARE JUST STANDING THERE AND TALKING." The voice yelled. She looked to her right and saw two men in blue armor. One with a greenish bluish armor, the other with a very light blue armor. She recognized those people immediately.

"Look, you got the freakin sniper and I can't see a damn thing from here. So I don't know what's going on." The green one said.

"FINE. You hold the sniper if it makes you shut up." The other one said, handing him the sniper. The green one looked through the sniper, slowly moving it to the left. Finally, the sniper was pointed at her. She froze once the sniper stopped moving.

"Oh sweet Jesus." The green one said.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" the other on asked.

"Church, there is a girl."

"What?"

"A girl, a girl. There is a girl in the field. She's just standing there. She looks scared." The green one replied.

"She may be a spy for the reds. I'm going to check her out." The light one says.

"Wait, why can't I check her out?" the green one asked.

"Because if she pulls out a weapon, you will most likely run away screaming like a little girl. And plus, I'm cooler so I get to." He replied. The light on jumped off the base and ran towards the girl. He stopped when he was four feet away from her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A-a-a-re y-y-you L-l-l-l-enared-d L. C-c-c-ch-h-urch?" the poor girl stuttered.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Church asked.

The girl gave a very small smile, and then fainted.

"What the-?! Why the hell did she faint?" he asked himself. The green one from a distance saw the whole seen.

"Church, what the hell did you do to her?" he yelled.

"I didn't do a thing Tucker. I just told her my name and she fainted." He yelled back.

"Do you know her?"

"No. What the heck should I do with her?"

"I don't know. Bring her back to the base?"

"I guess. We can't just leave her out here. We'll ask her questions when she wakes up."

"Hey Church, if she's a good guy and is single, can I ask her out?"

"Tucker, why the hell would you ask her out now? Were is there to take her out? We're in a boxed up canyon in the middle of war, how the hell will you take her out?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that part through yet. Now bring her in."

"Fine." Church picked up the limp girl and carried her back to base. **(Just a heads up, Church and the girl will not be paired up. However, they will be paired up with someone else.)**

**That is the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	2. The Questions and The Reds

Thanks for the reviews people. And thanks for the tips Access Blade. I'll work on my grammar. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.

Key: talking, _thinking_, **author's note.**

Girl's POV

Man, I have the biggest headache in the world. I had the craziest dream, about being in Blood Gulch. It felt so real, I- wait a sec. were the hell am I? I don't know this place. This place sure as hell isn't my house. Okay, let me think, I remember the TV turning on, some voice saying that I could be one of them. One of whom? The red vs. blue people? I don't get it; it's not possible to become apart of an animated series.

"Hey Church, she's awake." Someone yelled. Someone's here? Oh G0d, what do they want from me. Okay, just calm down, I'll just play it cool. If I corporate calmly, they might let me go. Suddenly, the door opened. Okay, they're here, just stay calm. Three men walked in the room. From the waist down, they were wearing what looked like Halo uniform. From the waist up, they were each wearing different colored wife-beaters. The one with the green armor wore a black one, the one with light blue armor had a grey one, and the one with the regular blue armor had a white one. They all looked like they worked out, the one with the light armor had dark brown hair, the one with green armor had jet black hair, and the one with blue armor had a dirty blonde hair.

"How you doing kid?" the green one said. "My name is Lavernius Tucker. You can call me Tucker, and these two guys are my mates. The one to my left is the one and only idiot, Michael J. Caboose. You can call him Caboose, and the one to my right, and you might already know him, Leonard L. Church. We like to call him Church, even though it's a silly name" Church gave him, what looked liked, a very painful punch in the arm. Tucker grabbed his arm in pain. Looks like these guys are well bonded. Wait, these are the same guys from red vs. blue. I've never seen them without their armor, and they sound just like them. I must be dreaming, there is no way I am in Blood Gulch.

"What's your name kid?" asked Caboose. I wonder if I should tell them? They're not bad people, but they all carry guns.

"M-my name is Taylor K. Time." I replied.

"K? What does the K stand for?" Caboose asked.

"Kathleen Caboose." I answered. I forgot, he's an idiot.

"So, Taylor Kathleen Time, what are you doing in the Blood Gulch? Especially in the middle of war?" Church asked.

"To be honest, I don't have a damn clue how I got here. I was in my house sleeping and I woke up here." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what does the K. stand for again?" Caboose asked again.

"Let's moving on, are you involved with the reds?" Church asked.

"No, I am not involved with the reds. Can I ask a couple of quick questions?" I asked.

"Shoot." Tucker said.

"First one, how long was I out?" I questioned.

"For about three hours. Next question." Replied Church.

"Second, how's Sheila?" I asked next.

"Sheila is being repaired by the shark lady right now-wait, how do you know about Sheila?" Caboose asked.

"Moving on, next, are you already dead Church?" I asked.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know that I was dead?" he asked. Oh man, I forgot that they don't know that they are a show. I need to make up something fast.

"I sort of figured that you died when I saw a grave labeling 'Church'. It was kind of a given that you died after reading your grave." I replied. Man, that was quick thinking.

"Okay, then how did you know about Sheila?" Tucker asked.

"I saw the lady talking to the tank and calling her Sheila, so I kind' a guessed." I replied. Man, I am on fire. "Anyway, last question, do you guys ever wonder why you're here?" I've always wanted to ask that question.

"I always wonder why we're here. Is there really a G0d, or is it just evolution? I don't know, but it gives me nightmares." Caboose answered.

"That's not what I meant. I meant do you ever wonder why you were sent to Blood Gulch?" I asked again. Caboose gave a similar answer to Griff's answer.

"Oh, well… never mind then." Caboose replied.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing, really. There really is no reason to continue this conversation." Caboose said.

"But you guys haven't answered my question. 'Why do you think you're here?' I mean, the only reason that you guys set up a base here, is because they have a base over there. And the only reason they set up a base over there is because you guys set up a base over here." I asked again.

"You know what, that is a very good question Taylor." Church said.

"And the answer to that very good question is what?" I questioned.

"Not a damn clue. Okay Taylor, since we have no clue how to get you home, you are going to stay here until we win this thing. Until then, I suggest you keep this with you." Church replied, handing me a pistol. The only time I've ever held a real gun was when I found my dad's gun, attached under his bed for safety. I've never actually shot a gun before. I guess I have to keep this gun with me for safety reasons. Especially since we're in the middle of war.

"Okay, and guys, quick question, were the hell is that G0d damn music coming from?" I asked annoyed. That f***ing music has been playing for the past two minutes. It's getting on my G0d damn nerves.

"I know that music anywhere. The reds are here with their jeep." Tucker said. They all started to run out side. I didn't want to be left behind like Caboose on almost every mission, so I followed. Once we reached out side, I saw the reds in their jeep.

"TURN OFF THE F***ING MUSIC REDS!!!" Church yelled. "Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to give you blues a chance to surrender." Said the red one, who was most likely Sarge.

"Why the hell would we surrender to a bunch of dicks like you?" Asked Tucker.

"Because we'll kill you if you don't." A maroon colored man said, who was most likely Simmons.

"Well hello there cutie. What's your name little missy?" An orange man asked. Yeah, definitely Griff.

"Yeah, you don't stand a chance with me. My name's Taylor." I replied.

"There is something wrong here. The only time they give us a chance to surrender is either they're out of ammo, or they don't have a plan." Tucker wondered.

"Just throw your guns in a pile there, and give us your flag. Then we'll be on our way, and we won't step on your necks or anything like that." Sarge instructed.

"Yeah, they are definitely out of ammo." Tucker concluded.

"Okay, we'll set down our guns." Caboose said. Man, he's an idiot enough to fall for the reds plan. He rose up his sniper, and tossed it to the ground. The very second it hit the ground, it went off. It shot a pink uniformed man in the foot, which was obviously Donut. Donut fell to the ground in pain.

"SHIT!! THAT BASTERD SHOT MY FOOT! OH G0D I CAN'T FEEL MY PINKY TOE. WAIT, IS THAT MY TOE OVER THERE?! OH DEAR G0D, HE SHOT MY TOE OFF!!! THOSE BASTERDS!!" Donut yelled, wincing in pain on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry Private Biscuit." Caboose said.

"IT'S DONUT. MY NAME IS DONUT YOU BASTERD!" Donut yelled back.

"Church, he hurt my feelings." Cried Caboose.

"No body cares Caboose." Tucker said.

"Man down. Retreat." Yelled the Sarge. Sarge got in the driver seat of the jeep, Griff got shot gun, Simmons got the machine gun seat, and they drove away, with Donut limping behind them.

"Man, Caboose scared away the reds." Church realized.

"Shouldn't we find safety?" I asked.

"Why would we do that?" Tucker asked.

"Because the last time Caboose scared away the reds, he killed Church." I replied.

"Well, the last time he killed me, he had a tank. So I think we're safe." Church said.

"Wait, were did Caboose go?" Tucker questioned. We all looked around, and saw him in Sheila.

"Hey guys, guess what? Shark lady managed to get Sheila up and running again. Isn't that great?" Caboose told us. Due to natural instincts, we all ran inside the base to take cover. I notice that Tex ran inside earlier.

"Hey guys, she isn't loaded yet." I heard Caboose yell behind us. I could tell I was going to have to get use to being surrounded by idiots. Especially Caboose and the reds.

**What did you guys think of this one? I hope I get a lot of reviews. Wait until next time to find out what happens when the blues and Taylor try to steal the red's flag. Please review A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	3. The Plan

**Thank you for those reviews. I'm glad you guys like my writing. It makes me so happy that you think that. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.**

Key: talking, _thinking, _**author's note.**

"Okay, does everybody get the plan?" Church asked, after explaining his 'BIG' plan to the group.

"I have a question." Caboose says, raising his hand. "If I just stand out there in front view where the reds can see me, doesn't that make me bait?"

"Of course not Caboose, that makes you a distraction." Tucker explained.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense then." Caboose realized.

"So Taylor, you understand your part of the plan?" Church asked.

"I distract the maroon solider. It doesn't sound that hard to do." Taylor said.

"Tex, how 'bout you?" Church questioned, turning to her.

"I distract the orange one." She said.

"How will you do that?" tucker asked.

"Same way I do to you on Tuesday, I say there are hot chicks behind him. If that doesn't work, I'll say that they're making out, he'll turn around, and I'll knock him out." Tex explained.

"Good plan, okay then, Tucker, do you know your part in this?" Church asked next.

"I'll talk to the pink one about interior decorating, and when he is distracted, I knock him out." Tucker memorized.

"Okay, now that we are familiar with the plan, let's go KICK SOME RED ASS!!!" Church yelled.

"YEAH. LET'S GO!!" they all yelled. They went to the top of the base, ready to take the teleporter.

"No way." Taylor said. " No way in hell am I going to go through that thing."

"Come on Taylor, it only stings a little bit," Tucker cooed,

"Yeah, to you maybe. You guys have armor. All I got are the clothes on my back." Taylor said. "All that will happen to you guys is that your armor will get a little black. Who knows what will happen to skin."

"Fine then. Tucker will take you on foot. The rest of us will take the teleporter." Church said.

"Wait, why does he get a free pass and we don't?" Tex complained.

"Oh quit your bitch'n and get in." Church replied.

"Fine, let's go. You two be careful. That goes double for you Tucker." Tex said.

"Why? Why is everything double for me?" Tucker asked annoyed.

"Because now you have to take care of the girl, so double for you." Tex explained.

"Hey Tex, I have a name you know. So stop calling me 'girl' and call me by my real name." Taylor said.

"Oh quit your bitch'n, bitch." Tex complained.

"BITCH?! I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH!!" Taylor yelled, cocking her gun.

"Hey, do you think if we wait long enough, we'll get to see a cat fight?" Tucker whispered to Church. Church, no longer waiting for the fighting to end, split them apart.

"Ladies, settle down, and let's get going. Caboose, you first." Church said.

"Okay." Caboose said, running through the teleporter.

"Tex you next, then I'll follow you in next." Church said.

"Bow Chika Bow Wow." Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Tucker!" Church and Tex yelled, both going into the teleporter.

"Okay, let's go." Tucker said, jumping off the base, Taylor behind him. They saw the rest ahead of them. Church and Caboose's armor was all black, and Tex's armor was grey for some reason. They slowly snuck up to the base, guns at the ready. They looked to see who was on guarded. Apparently, Donut was on guard at the moment, so Tucker was the first to go. He slowly walked out from behind his rock, walking towards Donut.

"Hey, Donut." Tucker yelled.

"Hey, freeze blue." Donut said, pointing his gun at Tucker.

"No, no. Don't shoot me. I came to ask a few questions." Tucker said.

"Yeah, like I'll answer any of the enemy's questions." Donut said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted to ask you about interiors decorating, cause I wanted to redecorate my place when I get back home." Tucker explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I'll give you a few pointers." Donut said, jumping from his base. Tucker and Donut went into a deep conversation** (Tucker wasn't paying any attention to Donut)** about redecorating his house, while the rest snuck around the back. Tex went with her plan and knocked Griff out. Caboose stuck with his part and drew Sarge out of the base, chasing Caboose for insulting him. Then, Tucker knocked Donut out when he said that there was Sarge behind him. Church went into the base to get the flag. As for Taylor, she couldn't seem to find Simmons. She looked everywhere, but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly, she heard a gun cock behind her.

"Don't move a muscle." The voice ordered. Taylor stopped moving.

"_Damn it. I've been caught. I am so screwed." _Taylor thought to herself.

"Raise your gun." He said next. Taylor slowly raised her gun.

"Now set it on the ground." He ordered next. Taylor bent down to set down her pistol. She knew that every red was either knocked out or chasing Caboose. The only one who wasn't knocked out was Simmons. Simmons bent down, gun still pointed at her, and picked up her gun.

"So now what happens to me?" Taylor asked.

"As for you, you are our hostage." Simmons said, knocking her out with the back of his gun. Taylor fell to the ground with a loud thump. Simmons picked her up, and carried her to a room that could be locked from the outside and left her there. He figured since they took their flag and they have one of their own people, they could make some sort of negotiation, and Simmons could get another brown nose **(a medal that Sarge gives him)**.

"_The Sarge will be so proud of me." _Simmons thought to himself. He knew this was going to be an interesting day.

**I hope you guys like that chapter. If you guys give me more reviews, you get to figure out Taylor's back-story. And you get more funniness. Please give me reviews A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	4. Memeries

**Thank you for the reviews people. I'm glad you like my writing. It makes me happy to know the people who read my writing are happy. Thanks again people. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.**

**Key: **talking,_ thinking_**, author's note.**

At Red Base:

"Good work Simmons. I knew you are smart enough to get a blue. As a reward, I'm gonna let you shoot Griff." Sarge said.

"Thank you sir. I'm thankful for your kind gift sir." Simmons replied. Simmons pointed his gun at Griff, ready to fire.

"Aw, crap." Griff said. Griff sprinted out the door in a flash, Simmons at his tail. After twenty minutes of chasing Griff, Simmons had his fun and went to keep an eye on Taylor. Simmons entered the room to see Taylor sitting on the floor against the wall, hugging her knees. Simmons leaned against the wall, just starring at Taylor. Taylor caught him starring at her and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing worth looking at." He replied. Taylor's cheeks flushed a bright red and she turned away from him. Simmons kept starring at her back, wondering what a young girl is doing in a boxed up canyon during war.

"So……. you got a family?" Simmons asked, breaking the silence.

"What's it to you if I have one?" Taylor asked in a thick voice.

"Nothin, just curious. It's better to talk than to sit in silence all damn day, right?" he asked. Taylor just looked at the ground in silence, wondering if she should talk.

"_What's there to lose? Either I'm going to die, or I'm in a hospital dreaming this." _Taylor thought.

"I've got a dad and a step mom." She said.

"What about your real mom?" he asked.

"That's……complicated." Taylor said.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Simmons replied.

"Well, I better go back a few years than." She said.

***Flash Back***

**Taylor's POV Age 5**

I'd just come home from kindergarten to show my mommy what I thought, is the best looking painting ever painted by me. I ran through the door and saw mommy sitting on the couch. She looked different. More scared I guess. I ran up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Mommy, mommy, look at the picture I painted today. My teacher said it was the best in the class. Here, look mommy." I said, handing mommy my painting of my family. Me, mommy, daddy, and Christian, my big brother. Mommy looked at it for three seconds and gave me a smile.

"It's beautiful honey. I'm so proud of you sweetie." Mommy said, and gave me a big hug. For some reason, I don't know why, but mommy gave me a hug like it was going to be the last hug she will give me. Suddenly, two big men came in through the door. They looked scary and mad.

"Mommy, who are those big men?" I asked. Mommy looked at the ground. She looks like she is going to cry.

"Sweetie, mommy is going on a little vacation." Mommy said.

"Aren't we coming with you?" I asked.

"No sweetie. It's going to just be me going. And I may not come home for awhile." Mommy replied.

"I don't understand. No body goes on a vacation without their family. Why won't you come back mommy?" I questioned. Mommy raised her arms and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, my sweet daughter. I'll miss you so much. Just promise me something Taylor." She said.

"Yes mommy?"

"Take care of your father and brother for me. They'll need a strong young lady around the house while I'm gone honey. Just promise me that you'll be strong, okay honey? And no matter how what happens to you, everything will surly be all right. Promise me you'll be strong Taylor." Mommy said, tears falling down her face.

"I promise mommy." I answered. Mommy gave me a broken smile and kissed my forehead. I gave mommy my picture so she could remember us on her trip. I saw daddy on the stairs watching us. Then mommy stood up, and the big men took her out side to a big black van. I watched mommy get in the van and drive away. I could no longer hold back my tears. I hid my face in daddy's jacket and cried in it. When will mommy come home?

***End of Flash Back***

**Normal POV**

"And when I was seven, my dad told me why my mom had to leave." Taylor continued, on the brim of tears. "It turned out my mom wasn't right in the head. She had done some bad things, and instead of sending her to jail, they locked her up in an insane asylum. I haven't seen her since then. I haven't told many people about that, not even my mates. It's an event I prefer not to repeat."

Simmons didn't know that a girl that looked so happy and looked like everything was all right had such a broken past.

"W-what about the rest of your family?" Simmons asked next, nervous if he asked any more questions that she would cry.

"Well, my dad got remarried when I was seven to a snob called Maria. She's not the nicest person, and I think she only married my dad for money. My family is quite wealthy. As for my brother, well…he…that's a long story too. Do you want to hear it?" Taylor asked.

"If it's okay with you." Simmons replied.

"Well then, I better start from the top then."

***Flash Back* Age 9**

**Taylor's POV**

My brother has been acting a bit odd lately. He doesn't smile as often, he is less focused in class, he is distracted, and he seems to be not hungry at all. His teachers at Red Wood Junior High **(A school that doesn't exist I think)** keep sending phone calls that he has gotten three detentions for tardiness, is not turning in his homework, and is slacking in schoolwork. It's not like him at all to slack off in school. One night, Christian was about to go to bed when he suddenly fainted. We took him to a doctor for precautions.

"Well, what is wrong with him?" My dad asked.

"I'm sorry but your son has collected a rare disease that hasn't shown up in over thirty years. The last person who got it, well… her life was expired." The doctor explained. I looked at my dad, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Scientist have yet to create a cure for this disease. I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry my ass." I yelled.

"Taylor, don't say that." My dad said to me. I barley paid any attention to him.

"My brother is dying in there, and you're just standing around not trying to help him. What kind of hospital is this?! I'm not going to stand by and watch my brother die. Dad, we have to try another hospital." I said. My dad agreed with me. In the last week, we took my brother to ten different doctors, and they all had the same replies. They couldn't save him. As for my step mom, she was in Europe on a private vacation. It didn't matter to me if she wasn't here. She didn't give a damn with what would happen to Christian. After the fifteenth doctor, my dad took my brother to a hospital and stayed there to at least keep him alive for a bit. Two days later, the doctor said that his life would end within an hour. I spent his last hour holding his hand. The sweetest, beautifulness, kindest soul was about to disappear from the world, and all I can do is hold his hand.

"Hey Taylor." Christian said in a horsed voice.

"Hey Chris. How you doing?" I asked.

"I feel like shit right now." He chuckled. Even on his deathbed, he had his great sense of humor. "I know I'm not going to make it so I want to tell you a few things Taylor."

"Tell me anything." I said.

"It was me who broke your CD player." He admitted. Tears were falling down my face finally.

"Heh, you basterd. Heh." I chuckled.

"And Tay, remember to stay strong and happy. Also, brush your teeth in the morning and night. And get a good night sleep from now on, cause I won't wake you up. Don't watch to much TV cause it'll turn you brain into cottage cheese and aliens with eat it. And Tay, remember that I'll always love you. I'm not leaving Taylor, I'm just going on a vacation. We'll see each other next time. And I'm sure you'll be the happiest girl ever." I looked at his lifeline; it was beeping slower and slower by the second. I watched his eyes slowly open and close. And without warning, close one more time, and he didn't open them. His hand grew limp in mine. His lifeline on the machine went on this loud beeping noise. I figured that it was over, his life expired. I hid my face in the palm of his hand and cried in it. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, obviously it was my dad. I removed my face from his had but still held onto it, and cried into my dad's jacket. Why was everybody leaving me? First mom, now Christian. I can't take any more leaves. It would be to hard for me to take anymore.

***End of Flash Back***

**Normal POV**

Simmons stared at the now crying girl. She acted so strong and happy, but that was just an outer character. For real inside her, she was broken, and was just a weak, small, defenseless girl that wanted to cry more than anything. As for Taylor, she couldn't believe that she poured her to red, espeially to Simmons, the biggest kiss ass ever.

"I… I…. I'm sorry that happened to you." Simmons said.

"Don't be. I don't want anyone's pity on me. People on earth have had it a lot worse than me. So no apologies." Taylor replied, wiping tears from her face. Simmons didn't know why, but he felt like he was growing a soft spot for Taylor.

"I don't have any idea of how you feel right now." He said.

"I figured so. You know the hardest part of it was? Letting them go. The first few months after my mom left, I took her favorite sweater and put it on so I could smell like her. I put on her perfume too. After Christian, I slept in his bed every night, I ditched school to visit his grave. One day, it was raining in the cemetery, and I forgot a coat. I spent four hours at his grave talking to him. I nearly didn't make it home because it was so cold. I had a high fever the next day, so my dad told me not to go to the cemetery as often. Of course, I didn't listen to him. I visited him all the time. I was in denial for a long time. After a while, going on with life got a bit easier. Even though I know I'll never see them again." She told him.

"Why don't you visit your mom? Do they not allow you to?" He asked.

"Oh, they allow me to visit. I just prefer not to." She stated. He looked at her in wonder. She wanted to see her mom, but she didn't.

"Why not? You want to see her right?"

"More than anything. It's just that… I'm scared to. When I was eight, I had a nightmare about seeing her. You see, I went to go see my mom in the dream, and I found this dark room only light by a tiny light bulb. There was a woman sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, wearing a stray jacket. I was curious to see who it was. From behind, I could tell it was my mom. I ran in front of her to look in her eyes. And I saw my self sitting in the chair. I had that dream for a month. That's why I'm afraid to see her. I'm afraid that when I look into her eyes, I'll see myself in her place." She explained.

"But aren't you afraid that you'll never get a chance to look in her eyes again?" he asked. Taylor thought about this for a while. And she realized he was right. If she waited to long, she'll never see her mom again. She wouldn't be around forever. Suddenly the door opened, Donut walked in. Taylor noticed he kind of looked like a girl. He didn't look buff like the blues, he had natural blonde hair, and had a baby face. Put him in a pink dress, high heels, make up, and braid his hair, he could pull off a girl.

"Hey, Simmons, Sarge wanted to tell you that were having free shots at Griff again. You wanna join?" Donut asked, excited. Simmons looked at Taylor and back at Donut.

"No, cause if I leave, who will watch the prisoner?" Simmons questioned.

"Okay, your loss. See ya Simmons, prisoner." Donut said. With that, he left. Taylor looked at him with curious eyes.

"Odd, it's not like you to turn off an offer of shooting Griff." Taylor said.

"Heh, we shoot him every day. It's not much of a loss. Plus, I like talking to you." Simmons replied.

"Even though everything coming out of my mouth was either an insult or sad?" she countered.

"I still like talking to you." Simmons said. Taylor gave him a small smile. She was starting to like Simmons. Even though he was an annoying kiss ass.

Out side

"Okay, let's get started." Sarge said. Donut and him pointed their guns at Griff and started to fire. Griff tried to dodge all the bullets as best as he could.

"Hey, Griff. Act like those ducks at the carnivals by moving back and forth." Sarge ordered. He shot again and Griff ducked.

"No, don't duck, act like a duck." Sarge repeated. For two hours, Donut and Sarge shot Griff.

**I hope you liked this one. It's not as funny as the others and is kinda' sad, but I still hope you like it. Give me review and see what happens next time. Review A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	5. Getting Her Back

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Thank you for the reviews people. I will keep going. Thanks again. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.

Key: talking, _thinking, _**author's note.**

"Man, I can't believe that the reds have Taylor. That means that they'll want something for her." Church said.

"What do you think they want? So we can pretend that we broke it." Tucker said.

"I say we leave her there. She was no use to us anyway." Tex suggested.

"Tex, be fair. We could have left you there when the reds captured you. But did we? No. So you will help us." Church ordered.

"Fine, we'll get her back. I still don't see why we need her." Tex replied. The four of them, Caboose included, picked up their guns, and headed for the red base. When they arrived, they saw Grif running around screaming like a little girl, being chased by his teammates. They kept trying to shoot him, but only missed. This went on for about twenty minuets until Sarge noticed them.

"What in Sam Hell's name are you dirty blues doin' here?" Sarge asked in a loud voice.

"Uh… we came here to get our girl back." Tucker said.

"Yeah, well you ain't getten her back. The only way you dirt bags can get her back is if you give us the flag." Sarge ordered.

"Also, give us your tank." Grif requested.

"What?! No way. We're not giving you guys Sheila. And we're not giving you the flag." Church said.

"Hey, Sarge. I have a question. What is so important about the flag?" Grif asked.

"You know the answer to that dirt bag. If you paid attention to the meetings, you would know the answer." Sarge yelled.

"What ever ass holes. Just give us back the girl, if she still alive." Tex ordered.

"Yeah, Church. How do we even know if she IS alive?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, she's alive alright. She is just in a cell right now. To prove it, Pinky, go get her." Sarge yelled to Donut.

"Yes Sarge." Donut answered, running into the base. Two minutes later, Donut came out of the base with Taylor.

"Here she is Sarge." Donut said. Taylor looked mad enough that she could kill someone. Out of nowhere, Lopez came out of the base.

"Los azules, me matan por favor.** (Translation: Blues, please kill me.)**" Lopez asked. "No puedo colocar mas de esta inhumidad.** (I can't stand anymore of this inhumanity.)**"

"Ah, Lopez. I know you want to shoot the blues, but we are in the middle of a negotiation. So you can shoot them after." Sarge said. Taylor looked at Lopez and back at the blues, and back at Lopez.

"Hey Lopez, no pienso que le entienden. **(Hey Lopez, I don't think they understand you)**" Taylor told him. Everyone gazed at her, not believing that she understood him.

"YOU speak Spanish?!" Sarge asked outraged.

"Yeah, I have for awhile." Taylor replied in a casual voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Church asked. Taylor was just about to answer when Church interrupted. "And don't say because we never asked."

"But you guys never did." Taylor said.

"How in G0d's name do you know how to speak Spanish?" Griff asked.

"I took three years of Spanish lessons in Middle School. And so far, two years in high school." Taylor replied. "I know Spanish like English."

"Back to the problem at hand, what do we get if we give you the prisoner." Simmons asked.

"Well, what do you want?" Tucker questioned.

"We want your tank." Griff said.

"We're not giving you Sheila." Church repeated.

***Three hours later***

"Okay, have we agreed to the terms?" Church asked.

"Yeah, you first." Griff said.

"Okay Tucker, go for it." Tex said.

"Do I really have to do this?" Tucker complained.

"Yes, now get to it." Church ordered.

"*Sigh*, I would just like everyone to know, that I'm a loser." Tucker anounsed.

"And?" Simmons asked.

"And I'm a girl." He continued.

"What else?" Donut questioned.

"And I like to wear pretty pink dresses, and I always want to make out with all the boys." Tucker ended.

"This may be the best trade of all time." Church whispered to Tex.

"Okay, send her over." Church ordered. The reds nodded to Taylor to go over. Taylor walk right up to Tucker and smiled at him.

"*Sigh* you so better be thankful for this." Tucker warned. Before they left, Taylor told Simmons something.

"Hey Simmons, thanks for listening to me. Y Lopez, siento triste para usted. **(And Lopez, I feel sorry for you.)**" She told them. The blues walked back to their base in silence.

"So, what happened to you when you were captured?" Caboose asked.

"Well, at first they kept me in a cell, then when I needed fresh air, they let me out side. They also let me shoot Griff. Have you guys ever noticed that Griff runs like a girl?" Taylor asked.

"So Griff is a girl? That would explain a lot." Caboose said. Everyone just stared at him for a bit, and then Tex interrupted the silence.

"So what now Church? We don't have anything to hold against the reds since your brilliant plan failed.** (In chapter three when Church went to get the flag, Sarge caught him in the act and Church barley made it out in one piece.)** So what now?" Tex asked.

"You know what Tex, I don't have a f***ing clue. I don't know what to do now. So if anyone has any bright ideas, feel free to share." Church said.

"Ooo, I have one." Caboose said. Everyone just stared at him.

"No way Caboose has a plan. He's bluffing." Tucker accused.

"We could just take it." Caboose exclaimed.

"I knew it. He was bluffing." Tucker clarified.

"Caboose, that kind of defeats the purpose of them not seeing us." Church said.

"I haven't finish telling the plan yet. Tex and Church can possess two of the reds, and take out the other two, and we can take the flag." Caboose explained. Once again, everyone just stared at him, not believing that he just said what he just said.

"I can't believe the day would come when I say this but here it is. Caboose, that is an excellent plan." Church said. "But how do we get rid of the bodies?"

"We could just shoot them." Tex suggested.

"Yeah there's always that plan." Church agreed.

"Okay, it's settled. Church and I will get the flag." Tex announced. Suddenly, Tex and Church's bodies went falling to the ground. Obviously, they left their bodies. Tucker, Taylor, and Caboose went out side to see what would happen. After five minutes, they heard guns blazing and soon after, they saw a maroon and orange solders coming towards them.

"Hold it right there." Tucker ordered.

"Tucker, it's us." The maroon said.

"Okay then, answer this. When Caboose shot you, what did I call him?" Tucker questioned.

"You called him a team killing fuck tard." The maroon one said.

"Okay, you can come in." Tucker said, getting out of their way. Obviously, it was Tex and Church.

"So what happened out there?" Taylor asked.

"Well, things were going fine at first. Tex and I were about to get the flag until the Sargent caught us." Church explained.

"And we could have got out fine but since Church is such a crappie liar, the Sargent saw right through our lie and began shooting. We didn't have time to take the flag, so we ran. But we have these two reds as hostages." Tex explained.

"Higaherkherk." The two solders said.

"I don't feel so good." Griff said. Suddenly, the two solders fell to the ground. And Tex and Church's body began to move.

"Come on. Someone help us get these two to the cells." Tex requested. Tucker helped Church get Simmons to the cell, and Taylor helped Tex get Griff to the cell. Caboose just watched them struggle. With them in a cell, they were wondering what to do.

"I know what we could do." Tucker said.

"We are not playing strip poker." Church said.

"Damn." Tucker muttered under his breath.

"How about truth or dare?" Caboose suggested.** (Sorry if it's a stupid idea. I just thought these of great truths and dares for them. Sorry again.) **Everyone thought about it for a bit, and agreed. It was way better than doing nothing.

"There has to be some sort of penalty if they don't answer the truth or do the dare." Tucker suggested.

"Yeah, he's right. How 'bout if you don't do the dare or answer the truth, you have to make out with one of the red. And the person who asked you the question gets to choose." Taylor stated. Everyone agreed to that rule.

"Okay," Church said. "I'll start. Um… Tucker, truth or dare?"

**I'll end it here. Give me good reviews, and I'll post up another chapter. The next will be very interesting. So please give me some good feed back. Sorry if this sucks.**


	6. The Game

**Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for saying that my writing doesn't suck fruit cake. So here is a nice long chapter for you nice people who take their time to read my writing that sucks. I don't own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.**

Key: Talking, _Thinking, _**(Author's note), [Translation], **_**Preview of last chapter**_.

"_**Tucker, truth or dare?" Church asked.**_ _"Man, I can't believe I'm getting sucked into this."_

"Uh… dare." Tucker answered.

"Hm… I dare you to… go to the red's base and ask to give their sergeant a lap dance." Church ordered, smirking.

"WHAT?! You're out of you freaking mind if you think I'm going to do that!" Tucker said.

"It's either give him a lap dance or you make out with those two." Church said, pointing to the door where the two reds were being held. _"If I'm in this, I might as well enjoy it."_

"Grr, fine. I'll do it. But know this, when your turn comes around, I'll be sure it'll be a living hell." Tucker threatened.

"Oooh, I'm shivering. Now go and do it. To be sure this happens, we'll go with you." Church said.

"Aw man, I can't believe I'm about to do this." Tucker whined.

"Oh, you better believe it." Tex said excitedly. She was obviously thrilled he was about to do this. They all walked to the red's base in excitement. Except for Tucker that is. When they reached it, Sarge himself was guarding the base.

" What the hell are you blue tards doin' here?" Sarge asked in a harsh tone.

"One of our men, the turquoise one wants to ask you something. Go ahead Tucker." Church said.

"Aw man. ***Sigh*** Sarge, I would like to ask you something." Tucker said.

"Well hurry on with it, scum bag." Sarge ordered.

"I… would… appreciate… if I… could… give you a lap dance?" Tucker asked.

"What? I couldn't hear you dirt bag. Speak up." Sarge ordered him.

"If I could… give you a lap dance." Tucker repeated.

"What? Speak the hell up." Sarge said.

"IF I COULD GIVE YOU A FUCKING LAP DANCE!!" Tucker yelled at the top of his lungs. His entire team started howling over with laughter. Caboose, only laughing to blend in and not make a fool of himself. A bit to late for that though.

"WHAT IN HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BLUES?! LOPEZ, STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE, GET YOUR GUNS AND PREPAIR TO FIRE!!" Sarge yelled to his team. The blue team started to run back to their base, still in fits of laughter, except for Tucker of course.

"Man, that was freaking hilarious." Church said when they reached the base.

"Oh, laugh now, laughie boy. I will get revenge. And when I do, you will wish you were never born." Tucker threatened.

"Wow, I'm so scared. Just continue with the game." Church ordered.

"Okay, Taylor. Truth or dare." Tucker asked.

"Dare." Taylor requested. _"If I pick truth, they'll never let me live it down. Except for Caboose, he would probably forget it a few minutes after."_

"I dare you to give us a strip tease." Tucker ordered with no hesitation.

"WHAT?! You have got to be freaking' kidding me?! I will never give you guys a strip tease. You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Taylor accused.

"Yes I have. And if you won't do what I ask, well, you know the penalty." Tucker said, eyeing the door where the two reds were held. Taylor looked at it in hesitation. Then back a Tucker. He was giving her a look that said," Come on, it won't be that bad. Do the dare like a good little girl. But not too good." Tucker was grinning like crazy, thinking that she would do the dare. She looked at Church. He gave her a look that said," Come on. Do the dare. We haven't seen action around here in forever." Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"I'll take the penalty if you don't mind." Taylor requested.

"Fine. Be that way." Tucker said as he got up, followed by the rest of the group. They all entered the holding cell where Griff and Simmons were held. Tucker was looking back and froth at the two solders. Tucker finally spoke up.

"Make out with Simmons." Tucker ordered.

"As long as I don't take off my clothes." Taylor said. Taylor was about to approach Simmons when Tucker put a hand in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doin'?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to kiss Simmons." Taylor replied in confusion.

"No way. You are not going to make out with him asleep. We want him to know what we're doing to him." Tucker said. Taylor groaned in annoyance. Tucker walked up to Simmons and removed Simmons's helmet. Simmons had brunet hair that was neatly combed back. His face was also very handsome. He face looked like it hadn't been shaved for a day, which was barley noticeable. Tucker started to lightly smack Simmons's face. Simmons groaned tiredly. Annoyed, Tucker gave Simmons a hard slap across the face with the back of his hand. Simmons finally woke from his slumber.

"What the hell man." Simmons slurred.

"Wake up man. We need you for something." Tucker said. "Okay Taylor, he's almost wide awake. Go for it." Taylor slowly walked towards Simmons and sat on his lap with her legs on either sides of his hips and waved her hair out of her face.

"What the hell are y-" Simmons was cut off when she laid her lips on to his. Simmons, having no clue why she was kissing him in the first place, was very confused. But all in all, he hadn't been kissed in a while, so he kissed her back. Simmons was unable to hold on to her because he was tied up to a chair but she entwined her fingers to his hair on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Simmons took advantage of the kiss and licked the bottom of her lip. She granted him the entrance and opened her mouth and Simmons plunged his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, and wrapped his tongue around hers. She moaned, as the kiss got more intense.

"Okay, we better stop here before things get dirty." Church announced. Taylor pulled her lips away from Simmons, but kept close to him as they both tried to catch their breaths. Taylor was blushing like mad. Unable to believe she just did that. That was only her fourth kiss in life that wasn't from a blood relative. Her first one was from a kid that had a major crush on her when they were ten and they were in a play where they had to fake kiss but he did it for real. Her second was from her first boyfriend at the Valentines Day dance in the sixth grade. She broke up with him that same day when she found out he had FOUR other dates that day waiting impatiently in the corner. Her third was with a guy she didn't even know that well on the freshmen Christmas party hosted by a friend when they both accidentally walked under the mistletoe together and people wouldn't leave them alone until they kissed. Out of all of them, this one beat them by a long shot. Taylor got off of his lap and they all exited the room. The loud impact of the door shutting woke Griff up.

"Wha? Dude, what the hell is going on?" Griff asked in a messy tone.

"Dude, you will not believe what just happened." Simmons said.

-Out side the cell-

"Man, I still can't believe you would rather kiss him than strip." Tucker said.

"Believe it. Cause it's never going to happen." Taylor said. Suddenly, there was a big crash noise coming from out side. The blue team went outside to see the objects that created the noise. There was a ship three quarters the size of the ship Sister came in. The ship's door opened and two people exited. One in purple armor, the other in yellow. The purple one had an alien creature follow him out of the ship. Taylor recognized these people as Doc, Sister, and Jr. Doc the purple one, Sister the yellow one, and Jr. the alien. Also known as Tucker's ambition of nature or bundle of monstrosity.

"Hey guys." Doc said.

"Hey Doc. What did command have to say about Jr.?" Church asked.

"Well, they were normally going to kill him, but they think that he can be useful against the enemy. So he's safe for now. And we also got the armor you ordered." Doc said as he took out a huge package from the ship. Two weeks before, they figured if Taylor was going to stay, she should at least have some protective uniform. The uniform was a dark navy blue with tints of royal blue on it. Since her favorite color were all the blues in existence, she wanted her uniform blue. **(My favorite color is purple. What's yours?) **They got it all sized out and ready to go. Taylor didn't want to put it on yet, so she would wait until the game was over. They told Doc and Sissy about what happened when they were gone and invited them to play with them. Doc was quite scared at what was in store for him.

"Hmm… Doc, truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Um… Truth." Doc replied.

"_Pussy." _Taylor thought. "Do you still have your V card?"

"My V what?" Doc asked.

"You know. Are you still pure? Have you ever done it? Um… Tucker do you want to help me here?" Taylor asked.

"Doc, have you ever been with a woman in bed doing things?" Tucker asked Doc.

"Like what?" Doc questioned.

"_Is this guy retarded? I might as well explain it to him." _Tucker thought. Tucker signaled Doc to come to him. Tucker very quietly whispered something in his ear. What ever it was, it freaked Doc out.

"Aw man, no. Never." Doc said grossed out.

"That explains a lot." Church said.

"Okay, Tex. Truth or dare?" Doc asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to take off your chest armor." He requested.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!!" Tex yelled.

"You heard me. Now off with it." Doc ordered. Tucker came over to Doc to tell him something.

"Dude, for a virgin, you are one smart pussy." Tucker complimented. As Tex removed her armor from her upper half, the boys, aside from Caboose who was looking a speck of dust fly in the air, couldn't keep their eyes off her. Especially Church. It was as if he removed his eyes from her black lacy bra, all would be lost in life. When she was done, she gave Doc a death glare. Doc couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. **(At the end of this chapter, I will give profiles so you know what the characters look like.) **Tex moved on with her turn. She looked between Church, Caboose, and Sister, the only people who hadn't had their turn yet. She decided to go with the person who would she enjoy to see in pain.

"Caboose, truth or dare?" Tex asked in a too sweet tone. If she ever used that voice, that meant someone was going to get hurt, BADLY. Caboose, of course, had no idea what sort of pain was coming towards him.

"Dare." Caboose answered.

"I dare you to steal one pair each of the reds underwear." She ordered.

"Okay!" Caboose said with a big grin on his face. Everyone started to head out to the other base to do Caboose's dare.

"Okay, just in case Caboose gets caught in the act, someone needs to be on the radio with him. Who wants to be that person?" Church asked.

"NOT IT!" Church yelled.

"NOT IT!" Tex yelled.

"NOT IT!" Doc yelled.

"NOT IT!" Sister yelled.

"NOT IT!" Taylor yelled.

"BLARG!" Jr. yelled.

"NOT I – Damn it!" Tucker said/yelled.

"That sucks, he got beaten by his own kid who can't even speak English. Okay Tucker, keep in touch with Caboose." Church said.

"Fine," Tucker says as he turns on his radio while Caboose enters the base. They wait a bit before Caboose starts talking to Tucker.

"Okay Tucker, where do I go?" Caboose asks.

"I don't know Caboose. Keep looking in doors until you find one with a bed." Tucker instructed.

"Okay, I found one with a bed in it." Caboose said.

"Now look for a dresser." Tucker said.

"I found it." Caboose announced.

"Now look in the dresser for the underwear drawer."

"I found it, but it's full of girly underwear."

"What?"

"It's all pink and lacy and has Hello Kitty on it. **(Donut's.)** It looks like the pair that Tex has when you were doing a panty ray on her, but hers were black and didn't have Hello Kitty on it." Caboose said just loud enough for Tex to hear that last part.

"When you were doing a what?!" Tex asked in an angry voice.

"Nothing. Caboose, you idiot. Just grab a pair and look for a room similar to the room you are in now." Tucker said.

"Okay, I'm looking, I'm looking, ooh! I found one." Caboose said.

"Do you see a dresser?"

"Yeah,"

"Now look for the underwear."

"I found it!"

"Now look for another room."

"Okay,"

"…Have you found it?"

"Wait… Yes."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, wait! There is other stuff also."

"What are they?"

"They are nudie magazines full of naked girls.** (Griff's.)**"

"…Bring that with you. Now there is one more room."

"Okay……………I found it!"

"Now do the same thing you did in the other rooms."

"Okay…I have it. But there is a sleeping person in the bed."

"What?! Then get out of there now!"

"Okay, wait! The sleeping person is getting up."

"Caboose, get out of there now!"

"Now he is standing up."

"CABOOSE!!"

"What the hell?" A new voice said.

"Crap, Church, Caboose's been caught." Tucker said.

"So?" Church asked.

"Well… oh yeah, who cares." Tucker said, not caring any more. A few seconds after, they heard a scream coming from the red's base. They all looked at the door to see a screaming Caboose with two pairs of underwear in each hand followed by an angry Sarge, in hand, a shotgun. Everyone started to run back to the base followed by Caboose. When they reached the base, they all gathered around Caboose's gatherings.

"So let me get this strait, the pink one is a guy, yet he wears girl undies?! This guy has a messed up mind." Church concluded. They all went to sit back down to continue with their game, while Church attached his eyes back to Tex's chest once again.

"Um… Sister, truth or dare?" Caboose asked.

"Dare." Sister said.

"Um… touch your toes." Caboose said.

"Okay," Sister said ecstatically.

"Seriously, that's the best you can do?" Tucker asked Caboose. Sister got up to touch her toes, not realizing what would happen. When Sissy got back to the gulch, she removed her upper armor leaving her in a small yellow cami. When she touched her toes, she let the boys get an eye full of her cleavage. Doc, Tucker, and Caboose didn't take their eyes off of Sister while she bended down. When she was done, she sat back down to the floor.

"Church, truth or dare?" She asked.

"_Man, Sister gonna ask me do something weird if I say dare. Like gay stuff, and that's not the way I swing. I don't know what to do. Man, Tex must really work out to get her boobs to that size." _Church thought in his head.

"Um… Truth?" Church said like it was a question.

"Sissy." Tex said to Church.

"Um… Tell me about your first kiss." Sister said.

"Uh… Sister, that is an event that I don't want to repeat." Church said.

"I'll tell it." Tex offered.

"You know the story?" Tucker asked.

"Know it, I was it. I'm his first kiss. And he was mine." Tex explained.

"Tell us the story." Sissy pleaded.

" Okay, it goes like this," Tex started.

***Flash Back ten years***

Tex and Church, or what they called each other back then before the war, Ally and Leon, were lying lazily on her couch flipping through channels, bored out of their minds. Ally was racking her brain trying to figure out what to do.

"G0d, I'm bored." Leon said.

"Yeah, you said that like a million times." Ally reminded him.

"And it hasn't changed every five minutes I say it." Leon said.

"It's days like these I wish something extraordinary would happen. At least that would give us something to do." Ally moped.

"I've got an idea." Leon said with enthusiasm.

"What?" She asked.

"I know a guy that has rockets and fire works in his garage."

"So?"

"So, I know a kid that would look great in the sky." Ally began to smirk along with Leon.

"Will he be a struggle?" She asked.

"Not really." He responded. They both raced to the door to get the supplies from the guy. When they got the kid, they ducked taped him to ALL the rockets and fire works.

"We are so going to get arrested for this." Ally reminded him.

"Yeah, but it'll be so worth it." He said. She just shrugged as she attached the last rocket to him. Leon tied up all the fuses together and lit them up. The fire slowly inched toward the poor victim, and suddenly blew the kid toward the sky. Leon and Ally just watched as the fire works went off and the rockets blow up while saying 'Ooh, aah, ow, that must've hurt'. And they watched the kid slowly fall to the neighbors yard. The kid fell threw three trees and fell into the neighbor's pool. They both looked over the fence to see if the kid lived.

"Is he alive?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, he's getting up." Leon concluded. "Don't worry, we gave him protective gear anyway." **(Which were only a helmet, kneecaps, elbow caps, goggles, and finger gloves.) **The kid slowly got out of the pool, when he was out, he just stood there silent. Out of nowhere, the kid started to scream on the top of his lungs, crying. Leon and Ally made a mad run for it, not wanting to be caught. They were both very good liars, Ally mainly, Leon sucked, which is why she did most of the talking when asked questions, so they didn't want to be caught in the act. They both ran the two miles back to Ally's house, where they originally started out, but were very pleased with them selves.

"Man, that was the most fun I've had in the past few months." Ally said in fits of giggles. They both plopped onto the couch, panting. Leon turned his head just to stared at her, wondering about something. Ally turned her head to him, catching his stare.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that… never mind, you wouldn't let me anyways." He replied.

"I most likely won't, but I still want to know."

"I just… wanted to try something."

"What is it?"

"It's… never mind, it's stupid."

"Come on, tell me." She said, punching his arm lightly. Leon just gazed into her eyes, looking to see if she meant it.

"I… wanted… to…" He said as he very slowly inched his face towards her. Ally's face light up bright red, realizing what he wanted. Also realizing… she wanted it too. She closed her eyes as his face grew closer to hers, and he did as well. Finally, the moment they were both waiting for, their lips met for the first time ever. Her heart raced like a heart attack, the simplest kiss made her get all nervous. Then came her confidence, as well as his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer. As he looped his arms around her waist, enclosing any space between them. He slowly laid her small, piety body on the couch, as the kiss got more intense. He daringly licked her lips, begging for an entrance. Normally if it were any other guy doing this, she'd kick them in a man's most sacred place, but she made an exception for Leon. She granted him the gift and allowed him to enter. Being their first kiss ever, it was a bit awkward. Brushing past that, they got more and more into the kiss. They could not imagine a place they would want to be in the world, than in each other's arms in that moment. Suddenly, the door swung open, her father entering. And everyone that knew what Ally's father was well known for… his raging temper.

"Hey Ally, what do you want for din- HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Her father yelled at the top of his lungs. Leon and Ally both sprung apart from each other, not wanting it to make things worse than it already was. Her dad marched up stairs to his room, and Ally knew exactly what Leon was in for.

"Leon, I think you might want to leave." Ally said pushing him towards the door. Then she heard faint cocking sound of her father's shotgun. "NOW!" She yelled. Right when Leon left the house, he heard her dad's feet running down the stair. That was Leon's signal to start running for his life or get a gapping hole on his forehead. Her father chased him for two blocks and stopped running, letting Leon go. It was quite an embarrassment of being chased by his future girlfriend's father with shotgun while he screamed like a little girl, and while Ally laughed at him.

***Present***

Everyone was laughing at Church for the last part of the story, which was the part he was uncomfortable with everyone knowing. Tex however, was very pleased about the story and that she embarrassed Church. Church got up, and marched to his room like a small child. Everyone kept hollering for him to come back, but being the stubborn child he is, he just went to his room and slammed his door. He was getting sick of that game anyways, despite the fact he got a good look at Tex's chest and made Tucker look like a fool. He laid on his bed in a white wife beater and dark blue jeans, thinking. Looking back on their first kiss, he forgot about how madly in love he was with her then, and how some of those feelings still linger around even then. He also wondered, if she felt the same way. He swept that thought away, thinking that she would never feel that way about him again. That ship has come and gone, no way of getting it back. He slowly fell asleep on his bed, Tex still on his mind.

***Out side, four hours later***

"Okay guys, I think we should call it a night." Taylor suggested.

"But it is very early." Caboose said.

"Caboose, it's ten o'clock at night." Tucker countered.

"But the sun is still up." Caboose responded.

"Caboose, the sun never sets here." Tex said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Tucker said.

"Awesome, can I come too?" Sissy asked.

"Bow chika bow wow." Tucker yelled.

"No!" Everyone said simultaneously, except Caboose. Everyone went to their room, Tucker had to share with Caboose so Taylor bunked with Doc, Tex and Sister shared a room, and Church got his own room. Him being the leading command in their group and all, also he liked to be by himself at night so no one heard him talk to himself without knowing it. As Tex walked to her room, she thought about Church. She remembered how it felt when they first kissed, how her heart sped up, her blood rushing to her cheeks, and how she would never be able to share that feeling with him again. She just shook her head.

"_That boat has come and gone. There's no way I'm falling for him again." _She thought to herself. But then she thought it though again. _"There might be a slight chance that I could be crushing on him. But that's all it is right? It's just a crush. Not love, there's no possible way I can fall for a guy that easily. To be honest, Leon was the only guy I've ever fallen for. Wait a moment, did I just call Church 'Leon'?! Wow, it's been forever since I've called him that. I wonder if he feels the same way, most likely not. After all, I've cheated on him, stole from him, and I'm always letting him down. There's no way he still likes me." _Tex changed into a black tank top that went down to her belly button, and gray shorts. She laid in bed, and couldn't keep her mind off of him. Sissy looked at her curiously, guessing what she was thinking about.

"Thinking 'bout Church?" Sissy asked.

"Yeah… I mean no, I'm not." Tex denied.

"Yes you are. Now spill, what's making you think about him?" Sister asked.

"Well… after remembering the story, I remembered what it felt like to have a first love. And how I missed that feeling, but there's no way I'm going back with him, right?"

"Maybe, but you say you miss that feeling, right? Okay, close your eyes," Sissy said. Tex sighed and closed her eyes. "Now imagine this, say you and Church did get back together. How would you feel?"

"I would feel… happy, and ecstatic and wait- why the hell am I telling you this?"

"Who else will you talk to? Caboose is too much of an idiot, Tucker has obviously never been in love before, Taylor is too young to know love, you can't talk to Church about this, and since Doc is a virgin, he most likely has never been in love. So take you pick." Tex thought it through, she had to admit, and Sister had a point. She was surrounded by idiots so she had no one to talk to besides Sissy, even though she was an idiot too. But who else could she turn too?

"Now, how would you feel if Church had fallen for another girl?" Sissy asked.

"I would be… mad, upset, sad, poignant, and…" Tex drifted off.

"And what?"

"Heart broken."

"So you have come to an conclusion then."

"What conclusion is that?"

"You are obviously in love with Church."

"WHAT?! You are out of your freaking mind if you think I'm falling for Leon again?" Tex yelled, opening her eyes.

"Leon? Isn't that short for Leonard? And isn't that Church's first name? OMG, **(No offence to other people, but I hate that term.) **you created a pet name for Church!" Sissy squealed with excitement.

"No, that's just what I used to call him back when we were dating. I just got mixed up, that's all." Tex said.

"Fine, think what you like. Just try to wrap your mind around the idea for a minute. How bad would it be if you fell for him again?" Sissy asked. Tex wanted to reply, but couldn't find a suitable answer. Sissy got into her bed and went to sleep, while Tex just sat on her bed, Sister's question running through her brain. She left their room, walking though the base, trying to clear her mind. She walked around for about fifteen minutes, she came across Church's room. She debated weather or not to enter. Going in his room would just make her look stupid, and not entering would make her want to go even more. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. There she found a sleeping Church, his chest slowly going up and down with even breaths. She couldn't help but stare in awe, admiring his muscular body. She hesitantly walked towards him, and laid next to him on his bed, her front on his side, her arm wrapped around his torso, and her head resting on his shoulder. She figured she'd sleep with him with him for one night and leave early in the morning just to get it out of her system. She forgot how peaceful it felt to sleep next to him at night. They stayed like that through out the night.

***Nine hours later***

Church woke up, not wanting the day to start yet when he has to deal with the stupidity he calls his teammates. To his surprise, his left arm felt a little heavier than usual. He looked at his arm to find a sound asleep Tex, her entire body against him, and her left arm wrapped around him still. He was surprised for 1) Tex is sleeping in his bed, 2) Tex would even allow him to touch her body, and 3) She actually looked happy sleeping next to him. He stroked a strand of her hair out of her face and stroked her right cheek. That only made her snuggle closer to him and sigh. He decided this was a rare chance, so he might as well shut up and enjoy it. He laid back down and pulled her closer, placing his lips on her fore head and fell asleep once again. One hour later, the entire group was awake, except Tex and Church of course. Tucker got tired of wait for them to wake up, so he went to do it himself, starting with Church. He swung open and caught the two snuggling together in Church's bed.

"_What the freaking hell?! She says I'm a sick man yet she sleeps with HIM?! That is so unfair! Wait, what if they don't want anyone to know? YES, time for some black mail!" _Tucker thought to himself excitedly. He grabbed a camera from his room and took five pictures of them. Then he improvised by throwing a rock at them to wake them up so that they won't know he wasn't there. If he tried anything else, it would either A) make him get hit, B) make him get shot, C) make him whine up in a coma, or D) he would wake up, very confused, in Cuba.

"What the hell?" Tex mumbled as the rock hit them, waking them both up. Tex looked up at Church and was shocked he was still holding her instead of yelling 'WHAT THE HELL?! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!' Church was also surprised that she hadn't pushed him off and yelled 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!'

"Um… why are you here?" Church asked.

"Uh… I…" Tex stuttered. He looked at her but didn't let go of her. Normally she would have said along the lines of 'I don't know, now let go of me!' or 'Why do you care? I don't even fucking know why! Now get the fuck away from me!!' but in stead said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Church said. She looked up at him in surprise, and was even more surprised when he pressed his lips onto hers. For a few seconds, she was in a moment of shock, then got use to the kiss and kissed back. She felt her heart skip a beat and speed up a million times faster. They rolled over so that she was on top and he was at the bottom. She entwined her fingers around the back of his head and pulled his head closer to hers. While he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand placed on the back of her head to bring her head down closer. She lightly bit his bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which he delightfully granted. She wrapped her tongue around his in a slow dance. She gave a light moan when the kiss got more intense. Unfortunately, both their lung ached for air so they had to part for the time being. They were both gasping for air but still kept as close as possible to each other, not ready to let go of the other yet.

"W-what was that for?" Tex asked quietly.

"I…that…was just something I wanted to do for a while." He answered. She blushed and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Church held her tight and said the words that meant everything to one another.

"I love you Ally." Church whispered. She felt her cheeks heat up even more after what he said and mustered up all her courage to answer him.

"I love you too Leon." She replied. He held her closer and gave her a peck on the lips. Looking back on them now, she couldn't believe what they have been through together. "Remember when we first met?"

"Yep, wouldn't call it the best meeting though." He replied.

"Yeah, we were twelve and it was at summer camp. Your boat knocked mine over and I fell into the water."

"I remember, you were wearing a green tee shirt, and no bra."

"What?"

"Trust me. I was the hero of cabin 48."

"You don't just waltz around and knock over other people's boats."

"On the contrary, I don't waltz. It's weird and a little gay."

"Hardy har har."

"Yeah, it was a good day." Tex punched him in the arm and gave him a small kiss.

"We should probably get up now. We don't want people to check up on us." Tex noted. Church nodded and got up along with Tex. They crept out the room quietly not wanting to draw attention. Surprisingly, everyone was crowding around something and giggling and snickering, especially Tucker. The secret couple peaked past the shoulders to find an embarrassing picture of the two cuddling together. Church was pissed, but nothing compared to Tex. Due to natural instinct, the two both glared at Tucker. That was Tucker's cue to start running for his life. The two chased after him with their guns while everybody laughed. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and it wasn't from them. They all ran outside to see who or what was causing all the ruckus to find someone they would never want to meet.

"_Aw crap, if he knows who they are, we are going into some deep shit."_ Taylor thought to herself as she saw the person standing in the gulch.

**And I'll end it there for now. You won't believe who shows up. I hope you guys liked it. Please give me great reviews A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible) Thanks again people. And here are some of the profiles.**

Blues

Name: Leonard L. Church

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor Color: Cobalt Blue

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'9 Weight: 124

AI: He is the Alpha himself

Back Round: Church is often angry, manly at the people who surround him. When Church and Tex first explore Caboose's mind as ghosts, Caboose's mental image of Church, Leonard, is portrayed as over-the-top, offensive, rude, vulgar, and Caboose's best friend. Church expresses great sorrow when Gary and Wyoming killed Caboose in episode 98; it is explained that this as genuine sadness, that it may be because Church never killed Caboose himself, and in Reconstruction Chapter IV, set after 14 months of isolation, Church greets Caboose by trying to kill him with sniper fire. He and Tex have had a prior relationship that is referenced through the run of the series and at times shows to still care deeply for her. He reacts with shock when Tex is initially killed by Donut in Season 1 and is left shocked by her death at the end of the Series, becoming speechless from what he witnessed. In chapter 16 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction, it is revealed that Church is the Alpha AI, which is why Church wasn't affected by Omega, was assigned to out of the way military bases (Blood Gulch and High Ground), is able to survive without a body and always agreed with Delta. His memories of being human is explained to be nothing more than residual memories from the actual Church, as every AI is said to be based on an ordinary human's brain. It has been noted that Church is mostly just anger now, and while Omega took most of his rage, much of it still remains. Church finds Taylor as a good kid but thinks she is still is too young to face in battle. She and him are good associates but have their ups and downs.

Name: Lavernius Tucker

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor Color: Cyan Blue

Hair: Brunet

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'7 Weight: 126

AI: None

Back Round: Sarcastic, rude, prone to juvenile humor, and obsessed with women, Tucker has many characteristics of a rowdy teenager. In the third season, Church asks him his first name; he replies, "Lavernius", causing Church to wonder whether he is black. Thinking he should have picked up on his race earlier, Tucker is more upset that his long-time teammate did not know his name. And yes, in my story, he most certainly is black. Tucker claims to be a virgin in the non-canonical ending to episode 100, in an offer to get Sister to sleep with him before they die, although in episode 65, when Church asks him if he has kids, Tucker responds with "Probably". Like Griff of Red Team, he has an extreme aversion to combat and work, and often complains and tries to stall when ordered into battle. Although he sometimes lacks prudence and common sense, which leads him to jump to conclusions, Tucker has become somewhat smarter as the series has progressed. He has conceived a few decent plans and enjoyed a couple of heroic moments, one of the most notable being in episode 99, when he concocts a plan to get Gary out of the tank by trapping him within a firewall. Although in many other situations, he has proven he is not very intelligent. Whenever Tucker hears a double entendre, he says his catchphrase, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" The first instance of this was when he interrupted Church's attempt to explain how he was knocked out in Episode 58. After this point, Tucker would say "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" whenever anyone made a double entendre, intentionally or not. This greatly annoys his teammates, especially Tex. Over time, this ability has developed to the point where he can hear a double entendre from great distances away, running in to drop his catchphrase, even interrupting the title sequence of episode 69 to deliver it. It is also apparently genetic, as Tucker's alien child also seems to be able to deliver the catchphrase as "Bow Chicka Honk Honk", a mixture of the phrase and the alien's own native language at the age of three days. Doc thinks that he really does teach him things but Tucker replies, "You don't teach that, that shit's genetic." Near the end of the series, Caboose attempts to deliver the catchphrase in Tucker's stead, but mangles the phrase as "Hey Chicka Bum Bum!" to Tucker's irritation. Tucker finds Taylor as a hot babe he might have a chance with. He asked her out five times before giving up. He still finds her attractive and tries to get a good look at her body every chance he gets before Church punches him in the arm.

Name: Michael J. Caboose

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor Color: Blue

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'8 Weight: 122

AI: Omega/O'Malley

Back Round: Caboose was born and raised in a colony on the moon with 17 siblings; dialogue suggests that all of his siblings are sisters. He joined the army after mistaking a recruiting center for college. It has been proven in many situations that Caboose has no common sense what so ever. In the near end of season 1, Tex's old AI Omega, or how he liked to call himself, O'Malley, an aggressive AI. Parts of episodes episode 31–episode 33 take place inside Caboose's mind, which Church and Tex explore as ghosts in an attempt to kill O'Malley. There, they encounter Caboose's skewed mental images of other characters. It was an on and off thing when one second he was Caboose and the next he was O'Malley. Until Church and Tex got him out of Caboose's mind and O'Malley unknowingly jumped into Doc. After a bomb blasts most of the characters into the future, but Church into the past, Church learns of The Great Destroyer from Gary, a computer, who says that The Great Destroyer "will be known as the stupidest life form in the universe". Church assumes that this description refers to Caboose, but later events and the introduction of a new character, the Alien, cause the characters to suspect that the Great Destroyer is not Caboose. After the Blues encounter the Alien and learn of its quest, Caboose is sent along with Tucker; after the quest fails, they return to Blood Gulch. 'Donating' some blood to Tucker's Alien baby later injures caboose. After the conclusion of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Caboose is transferred out of Blood Gulch to another location, like much of the main cast. Agent Washington a Freelancer looking for anyone with information regarding the Omega AI, tracks him to another Blue Base, where Caboose has been responsible for a large amount of havoc and the commanding officer is only too happy to let Caboose go with Washington. On Caboose's advice, they proceed to another base to find Church, and then they proceed to another base to study the crashed ship. Shortly after, they return to Church's base to aid Agent South against the Meta and Caboose prevents her escape. Finding no alternative, Caboose is given the Delta AI to hold onto. Caboose is later knocked out by the Meta in order for it to steal Delta. Some time after waking up, he manages to come up with a plan to infiltrate the Freelancer base. He drives a warthog with the Reds in tow as they escape Command with Epsilon, Washington's A.I. and he saved the A.I. from the EMP Washington planned to activate by driving over a cliff. He is last seen at The Blue Base in Valhalla as its sole occupant, planning to insert Epsilon in Tex's dead body at Blue Base. It is unknown what has happened since that scene, but theories are that Caboose is trying to revive Tex by putting Epsilon in her head. He also has astounding strength for unknown reasons. Tucker explains it as G0d's way of compensating for making him so brainless. Caboose and Taylor get along well, but he sometimes gets the wrong idea and does stuff he shouldn't. Like when he puts mustard in her sheets when he thinks she's tired and hungry.

Name: Allison Texas

Age: 23 ½

Gender: Female

Rank: Freelancer

Armor Color: Black

Hair: Dark brunet

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5'6 Weight: 119

AI: Omega/O'Malley. May be an AI.

Back Round: Some time before the events of Red vs. Blue, Tex was part of an experimental program that implanted artificial intelligence** (AI) **constructs into the suits of soldiers to enhance military performance. Other known members of this unit are Wyoming **(British and is hired to kill Tucker. AI Gamma/Gary. Enhancement Time Temporal Distortion Removed)**, York **(Good kid. AI Delta/D. Enhancement Healing Mechanism Removed)**, Washington **(Always needs to be right about everything. AI Epsilon. Regular enhancement unknown but got York's enhancement after he died)**, North **(South's twin brother. AI unknown. AI enhanced motion tracker Removed)** and South Dakota **(North's twin sister. AI unknown. Enhancement Dome Shield Removed)**, Maine **(Crazy dude. AI unknown but kills freelancers to get their AIs and can collect their enhancements)**, and Carolina **(No information aside from that she is a girl and is dead. AI unknown)**. According to Tex, everyone in the unit was codenamed after one of the 49 then-remaining US states. In the miniseries focused on Tex, Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, it is revealed that the AIs were to be removed after the program was shut down. However, Tex's AI, O'Malley, resisted removal and Tex, with O'Malley still in her system, escaped the facility. Somewhere in the time gap between her escape and Red vs. Blue, Tex became a freelance mercenary. She is hired to assist the Blood Gulch Blue Team after Church is killed, but is captured while staging a one-man offensive. Church's ghost and the other two Blues, Tucker and Caboose, are then forced to break her out, at which point Church reveals that Tex is his former girlfriend. In exchange for breaking her out, she agrees to aid them for the duration of their time in Blood Gulch. It isn't long, however, before the Red Team rookie Donut kills her, in revenge for previously blowing him up in the head. As she dies, she tells Church her AI is gone. Even though Church states that she has always been moody and violent even without O'Malley's influence, and she does often insult Church, Tex is somewhat tolerant of the rest of the Blood Gulch cast and their various eccentricities, although episode 56 suggests that she has a habit of punching them in the head while they sleep. When she first appeared, her presence terrified Tucker and Caboose, but they have since come to regard her as one of the group, and she has referred to Tucker at least as her friend. Tucker has even gone as far as to hit on her like he supposedly does with other girls, though this usually does nothing more than invoke her to hit him. When irritated, however, she will put the offender at risk- when the Blues were searching for the Alien early in Season 4, unsure if it would be hostile, she put Tucker at the forefront for making a bad joke followed up by his catchphrase, which Tex finds irritating. Her most prominent relationship is that with Church. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet are constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Church apparently still harbors romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in episode 33 and 77 and shows somewhat depressed feelings after she is killed by Andy in episode 100, even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend; he claims she used to steal money from his wallet and sleep with other men. According to character profiles on the DVDs, it was Tex's influence that led Church to join the armed forces. Tex finds Taylor an annoyance when the guys get all excited that they have a new girl joining the group. She doesn't know what's special about her and doesn't care what happens to her.

Name: Taylor Time

Age: 16 ½

Gender: Female

Rank: Civilian/Private

Armor Color: Navy Blue with dark blue trim

Hair: Black

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'4 Weight: 110

AI: None

Back Round: Taylor grew up in Boston with her father Jonathan, mother Clair, and older brother Christian. Until her mother was taken away to an insane asylum for her crimes when she was five. And an illness took her brother's life away when she was nine. Now her father is remarried to a mean, selfish, snotty woman named Megan when she was seven. Maria is almost never home, she is either at work, shopping with her father's money, or on a private vacation spending her father's money. Taylor is very annoyed by the fact she is her stepmother but doesn't say anything to keep her father happy. To get away from her house, she spends most her time with her aunt Caroline from Texas, but preferred to be called auntie Carrie. Taylor is crazed by the online show Red vs. Blue and the most awesome game ever, Halo. It has been a month and a quarter since her arrival in the gulch. The blues have taken her in and are teaching her the ropes on being a private. Church teaches her the rules, Tucker teaches her how to put up with people, Caboose teaches her how to annoy Church, Tex teaches her how to handle a gun, Doc barely got to teach her how to treat a flesh wound, and Sister teaches her how to put up with cops. She has very slowly developed feelings for the reds private, Simmons, but tells herself it's nothing. She knows everything about the blues, the reds, the freelancers, the AIs, and everything else that has and will happen in the gulch. She has made good acquaintances with the group, aside from Tex, but is trying to figure out in her head how to get home. She made up a story that she doesn't know how she got to the gulch and won't reveal what happened to her the last night she was at home so the group will think she is sane. She wants to go home more than anything, but will enjoy her time in the Blood Gulch.

Name: Frank "Doc" DuFresne

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Rank: Medical Officer

Armor: Purple

Hair: Brunet

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'8 Weight: 126

AI: Omega/O'Malley

Back Round: Doc is a medic sent to Blood Gulch to treat injuries on both armies, despite the lack of medical skill that he often displays. As he is not a qualified doctor, he doesn't take to his new nickname of Doc, forced upon him by Church because of his refusal/inability to pronounce his last name. He is also a pacifist of the most extreme kind, and tries to avoid doing or even saying anything that would seem remotely aggressive or competitive. His extreme pacifism in the middle of a war quickly earns him the ire of both teams, and he is eventually exiled to a cavern equidistant from both bases. As revealed in the bonus material on the season 3 DVD, this pacifism had also caused him to be released from the Red Army before the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, thereby requiring the draft that has forced Griff into military service. The profile also states he is the only person in history to enlist in an army as a 'conscientious objector'. He has also stated that he is a vegetarian. It is also found out that he went to medical school at Jamaica State. When Tex and Church force O'Malley out of Caboose, O'Malley finds a new host in Doc. Split-personality Gollum/Sméagol conversations and arguments between O'Malley and Doc frequently occur. However, the difference between Doc and O'Malley is even greater than it is for the former pair. Doc apologizes on occasion for O'Malley's trash talk and conduct; O'Malley, on the other hand, frequently tells him to shut up. As the series progresses, both personalities apparently grow more accustomed to each other. Although Doc has failed medical school and his lack of medical knowledge is apparent — he rubs Caboose's neck with aloe vera to treat a bullet wound in the foot, agrees with Grif's using CPR to treat the bullet wound to Sarge's head, and has no idea what his medical tool does except glow green when something is wrong — Church seems to depend on him to treat injury and illness. In episode 38, Church wants to pursue Doc — who, under O'Malley's possession, had fled to Sidewinder — to have him help Tucker, who had been hit by a rocket. Later, when Tucker becomes ill in episode 73, Church calls Doc for help. In episode 77, O'Malley leaves Doc to possess another person after the Reds, unaware of his presence, contact their Command radio. Free of O'Malley, Doc continues to aid the pregnant Tucker and subsequently the newborn alien. In addition, Church uses Doc as someone expendable to determine the cause of Sheila's odd behavior, on the grounds that he will either fix Sheila, break her so that Church himself can freely examine her, or get blown up trying; all of which are beneficial to Church. He is later sent into the caves with Sister and Junior to ambush the Reds, and is confronted by Captain Flowers, O'Malley and an alien, who take him, Junior, and Sister hostage and bring them down to the underground computer terminal. When Captain Flowers collapses, he and Sister return above ground, where Doc is briefly infected after O'Malley leaves Griff, only to just as quickly pass to Church. Doc finds Taylor as a smart kid that can really make something out of herself. And she is the only one of the group that doesn't make fun of him or make him to their chores.

Name: Kaikaina "Sister" Griff

Age: 22 ½

Gender: Female

Rank: Private

Armor: Yellow

Hair: Blonde with orange highlights

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'6 Weight: 115

AI: None

Back Round: In episode 81, it is revealed that a tapping noise inside the large ship that dropped into the gulch has been coming from Griff's twin **(My opinion)** sister, who is referred to as "Sister" by both teams. She tells the Reds she joined in order to be reunited with Griff, and that Command had sent her as a new recruit since one team member will be promoted to replace their deceased commanding officer. She did not age on her 800-year journey due to the effects of the theory of relativity in traveling near light speed. It is revealed in episode 84 that she is color-blind, and thus enlisted in the Blue Army by mistake. In episode 85, Griff releases her to the Blue Team, and in the next episode the Blues give her an orientation but are interrupted by Tex firing on them. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks. In episodes 88 and 89, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the result of having two girls on the team. Soon after, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier; Tucker is left jealous at the fact that Doc was giving her a physical while she was naked. Meanwhile, the Red Team, who are underground at the time, finds some surveillance equipment and see her naked, infuriating Griff but fascinating Sarge and Simmons. When Church follows Vic Jr's orders to attack the Reds, he sends Doc, Sister and Junior into the caves as per his orders. In the caves, the three find Lopez's dismembered head, and as they talk to him, a new Alien and its friend, a very much alive Captain Flowers, approach them. She, Doc, and Junior are then held captive by Flowers and the new Alien in the underground cavern, until O'Malley leaves Flowers's body in episode 100. Sister is the only remaining Blue soldier in the canyon come Reconstruction. She apparently throws raves every night, charging five dollars per person, being ecstatic at only two attendees. She is quite useless to Washington, who she assumes is a cop. It is most likely assumed that Sister has trouble with the feds every now and then and tries to deal with them her way by accusations. Sister and Taylor don't know each other well, at least Sister. But she thinks that Taylor could work at a strip club if she wanted to.

**I will end the blue's profiles here and do red's next. I got most of this info from wikipedia, which I do not own either. If you are wondering how Church and Tex have human bodies, command sent them as a 'sorry for the bad things that happened to them'. Tex has her suspicions with command knowing that they just don't give charity without having a better reason. So please tell me what you think and review A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	7. Extra: Stupid Love

**I have a writer's block so I'm going to keep you busy for a bit while I think. So I made this. It has nothing to do with the main plot of the story. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Halo nor am I getting paid for this.**

Key: Talking, _Thinking_, **(Author's note)**, _**Translation**_.

***RED BASE***

Griff and Simmons were at the top of red base when Tucker came in on them in the middle of a conversation. They didn't notice him.

"Simmons, I love you more than I could ever have imaged." Griff said.

"_What the FUCK?!?!" _Tucker yelled in his head.

"I know Griff, I love you too." Simmons said smiling.

"Lets never be apart." Griff said.

"I agree." Simmons replied. The two slowly leaned towered each other, only a lips distances apart before Tucker started to sprint to blue base. He found his team in the middle of listening to Taylor's story.

"So then I told them-" Taylor was abruptly interrupted by Tucker high-strung voice.

"Guys ***pant*** I just ***pant*** saw ***pant*** Simmons ***pant*** and Griff ***pant*** CRAMPS!" He yelled clutching his stomach. Everyone just stared at him in his struggle to talk.

"I think he trying to say something. Please everyone, let's listen." Church said sarcastically. Tucker punched him in the arm.

"You ***pant*** jackass." Tucker said. Finally, Tucker caught his breath and calmed down.

"Okay," Tucker started. "I was at red base to see if they had any batteries when I saw Simmons and Griff talking."

"Wow really, that's a shocker. The two lazy ass reds were talking." Tex said mocking tone.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's what they were talking about." Tucker said.

"What were they talking about?" Doc asked.

"Simmons and Griff said they loved each other and they never wanted to be apart. They were about to kiss but I didn't see it because I wanted to run before I barfed." Tucker explained. Everyone exchanged glances.

"Are you sure Tucker?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, guys don't say they love each other unless they're gay. So I'm pretty sure." Tucker said.

"Come on, Tucker. We're going to ask them ourselves." She said, tugging him out of the base by his arm.

"This is so going to blow up in his face." Church said.

"Yep. … Wanna go watch it?" Tex asked.

"Always." Church said. Taylor and Tucker reached red base and confronted the two reds.

"Simmons, Griff." Taylor said.

"Yeah?" Griff replied.

"My friend here just told me that you two are in love. Is that true?" Taylor asked.

"WHAT?! Fatty and me? I don't think so." Simmons said.

"Okay, 1: Fatty? 2: Why do you think we are in love? 3: Fatty?" Griff said.

"Well, you're a little big around the edges." Simmons clarified.

"Up yours." Griff yelled.

"Focus. If you're not in love, then why did I see you guys telling each other that and kissing each other?" Tucker asked. Simmons and Griff looked at each other puzzled.

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about." Simmons said. "We weren't serious. We were just playing a game."

"A game?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, 'Gay Chicken'." Griff said.

"Gay Chicken?" Taylor repeated.

"Yeah. The game goes like this. You find two people of the same sex that are straight, take Taylor and Tex for example. They have to act gay to each other until one of them crack. We must have been playing that game when you saw us." Simmons explained.

"For the record, I won." Griff said.

***Flash Back***

"I agree." Simmons replied. The two slowly leaned towered each other, only a lips distances apart before Simmons cringed and turned away.

"YES! I AM THE KING OF GAY CHICKEN!" Griff said with his balled up fists raised up in the air in triumph. Lopez glanced at them.

"Idiotas. _**Translation: Idiots.**_" Lopez muttered under his breath while shaking his head.

***Present***

"That would make sense." Tucker said.

"See, they're not gay. They're just bored idiots." Taylor explained. Tucker nodded.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us guys. Tucker was under hysterics." Taylor said.

"I was not." Tucker denied.

"No problem." Simmons replied. Tucker and Taylor returned to blue base, explaining the story.

"So Tex," Tucker said, "do you think that maybe you and Taylor can play Gay Chickens?" Tex punched Tucker in the jaw and kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground in pain while everyone laughed.

**Sorry if it was a bit short. This is sort of like the PSA's that RT (A.K.A. Rooster Teeth) post up. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if you didn't. Please give me good reviews A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible).**


	8. Old Friends

**Thanks for the reviews people. I really appreciate it. And I messed up Tex's profile. She doesn't have brown hair and brown eyes. She has short red hair and green eyes. And the typo I did on Taylor's step mom's name is a mistake too. Her name is now Megan. Other than that, we're cool. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others or more. My apologies if this chapter is a wee bit too shorter than the others. I don't own Halo nor am I getting paid for this.**

Key: Talking, _thinking, _**(Author's note), [Translation], **_**Preview of last chapter.**_

_**Suddenly, there was a gunshot and it wasn't from them. They all ran outside to see who or what was causing all of the ruckus to find someone they would never want to meet.**_

"_**Aw crap, if he knows who they are, we are going into some deep shit." Taylor thought to herself as she saw the person standing in the gulch.**_

Everyone at blue base stood out side, seeing the reds, or at least the ones that weren't prisoners, fighting off a man in white armor. None of them have seen such strange armor. Everyone except for Taylor.

"Guys," Taylor said. "We need to get out of here."

"What, why?" Tucker asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Taylor yelled. "We just need to get out of here NOW!"

"How?" Church asked.

"We'll use the ship Doc and Sister used." Taylor explained.

"How?" Tex asked. "I'm pretty sure that no one here knows how to fly a plane. Command just sets up a location for it to land on. And we don't know how to reprogram it."

"_Hmm" _Taylor thought. "Do you think you could down load Sheila into the ship Tex?"

"Maybe if I'm not interrupted, sure. I guess." Tex said.

"Okay, everyone else, get all the guns we have. Any missiles, explosives, grenades, kni-"

"Wait a minute there. Do you mean ALL explosives?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah" Taylor replied. Tucker looked at Church with a worried look.

"Aw crap." Church said. He led them to a room that Taylor had not entered before. Church took out some keys and unlocked it. He opened the door. In there was a ball, but it wasn't like any other ball, it talked.

"What the hell are you shisnos doin in here now?!" It said in an angry voice. Taylor soon recognized it as Andy, the bomb.

"Pipe down Andy. We're leaving." Church said.

"Leaving?! Were?" Andy asked.

"We don't know. Caboose, pick him up." Church ordered. Caboose walked over to Andy and picked him up.

"What was he doing in here?!" Taylor asked in shock.

"You mean these shisnos haven't told you?" Andy asked. "They locked me up in this bomb/sound proof room two months ago." Church and Tucker just shrugged. They all walked out of the room and saw Sarge, Donut, and Lopez in their base.

"What the hell are you reds doing in here?!" Church yelled.

"That crazy ass chased us in here." Sarge explained.

"Well I don't care. Get the hell out!" Church demanded.

""Wait Church," Taylor said. "That guy out there is pretty tough. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Who is he anyway?" Donut asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to the ship." Taylor said. "I'm going to let out Simmons and Griff." Taylor walked over to the cell and opened it. The two reds were still tied to their chairs but they were talking.

"What do you want?" Griff asked in an angry tone.

"I'm letting you out." She said.

"What?" Simmons asked confused.

"We're under attack so the reds and blues are joining forces." She told them as she was untying them. Once untied, she took them out of the cell and with the rest.

"Is Tex done?" Taylor asked.

"Almost. Sheila is getting a little edgy though." Tucker said. They all grabbed their guns, explosives, and anything else that could be used as a weapon.

"She's done." Tex yelled. They all ran out side to get to the ship.

"Who the hell is he?" Griff asked.

"You know Tex?" Taylor asked.

"The chick that kicks our asses all the time? Yeah." Simmons said.

"Yeah well, this guy is like, eight of her." Taylor explained. Suddenly missiles were launched at them. They looked over to see the man in white armor shooting at them. Tex took out the sniper and started to shoot at him. She had a locked on target on him. There was no way she could miss. Suddenly, he was moved ten feet away from were he was before. He took a shot and it skinned her arm. Tex screamed in pain and held onto her now bleeding arm. They all rushed into the ship and closed the door. Church examined her injured arm while the rest went to start up the ship.

"Sheila, are you there?" Tucker asked.

"Affirmative." A feminine voice said. A green figure came out. **(She looks similar to Cortana from Halo, but Sheila is green and has shoulder length wavy hair.)**

"Can you get us out of here?" Tucker asked.

"Yes I can. One moment please." Sheila replied.

"I'll keep watch at the driver's seat." Taylor told Tucker. She took as seat and put on the headphones that had radio connection.

"Ms. Taylor?" Sheila said.

"Yes Sheila?" Taylor replied.

"Someone is trying to get into the ship's radio connection." She said.

"What? Who?"

"I am not quite sure. But any moment, they will break through."

"They?" Abruptly, Taylor felt like something change. Something about her. Like she was no longer alone in her head. A huge headache started to take place in her head. A very painful headache. She clutched her head and started to scream while her teeth were gritted tightly. Everyone ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. Taylor grew limp. Doc caught her and examined her face. Blood started to come out of her nose and her face grew pale. They laid her down on the cold floor and tried to wake her up.

"She won't wake up." Doc said worried.

"I can perform CPR on her." Griff suggested.

"No duh dip shit." Simmons mocked.

"Stop bickering like an old married couple." Tucker yelled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Me too." Tex said.

"Thank you Tex." Tucker said.

"I was talking about you." She said.

"Shut up bitch." Tucker replied.

"Hey, why don't you go-" Tex was cut off by Church.

"Shut it you two. You guys' fighting isn't helping this situation." Church said. All of the sudden, Taylor's eyes flew open.

"What do you know? It did help." Caboose said. Taylor slowly and swiftly sat up like a ghost. She looked at her surroundings and back at her friends.

"It seems we have arrived in the right place." Taylor said. But she didn't talk like she usually did. It was a deep, scary voice. Not her usual light, happy voice.

"I see that already." She said. But she used another voice this time. It was flat and emotionless.

"Shut up you fool!" She yelled angrly.

"I didn't say anything." Donut said defensively.

"Not you idiot." Taylor yelled.

"I thought you said she was nice." Donut whispered to Tucker.

"She is. She isn't normally like this." Tucker explained.

"Such shisno behavior." Taylor said mockingly.

"Shisno?! I know that anywhere. Gary?!" Church yelled.

"It is good to see you again Church." Gary said. "I am sure Omega is also happy to see you too."

"I am never happy to see them Gamma!" O'Malley yelled.

"And we're just happy dandy about it too." Tex said.

"What do you two want?" Tucker asked.

"We are here to find a host and get as far away from the Meta as possible. We are also going to kill you all and steal your ship." Gary explained.

"Idiot. You don't tell them that." O'Malley yelled.

"Not if we don't have anything to do about it. Tex?" Church said looking at her.

"Yep." Tex replied.

"NO!!" O'Malley yelled as the two entered Taylor's body.

"I hope they don't take to long." Doc said.

"Why?" Sister asked.

"Because with that many people in there, it maybe over whelming for her system. Her entire brain may shut down from to much to manage at one time." Doc explained.

"If we do get them out, what will we do?" Donut asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Tucker asked.

***INSIDE TAYLOR'S HEAD***

"Wow, her head is a lot different from Caboose's." Church said.

"I know. It's so different." Tex replied. **(Her mind looks like Isolated. A level from Halo 3. Like how Caboose's head looks like a level from Halo 1.)**

"Where should we start looking Tex?" Church asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask someone here."

"Who?"

"Her mental images of the people she knows."

"Oh yeah. But I don't see anyone."

"They must be around here somewhere."

"Who are you?" A voice said. They both turned around to see a 14-year-old boy. He had short dark black hair, green eyes, pale skin like Taylor's, a red shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I would ask the same thing." Tex said.

"I'm Christian. Who are you two?" He asked again.

"I'm Alison Texas. This is my friend, Leonard Church." She replied.

"Hello Alison, and Leonard." Christian greeted.

"By any chance have you noticed any new comers that haven't been here before?" Church asked.

"Yes, two men had just come in." Christian said.

"Can you take us to them?" Tex asked.

"Yes, but why do you need to see them?" Asked Christian.

"We just need to have a little chat with them." Tex replied.

"Alright. I'll lead the way." Christian decided. They wandered Taylor's head for a bit, looking for Gary and O'Malley.

"So, how do you know Taylor?" Church asked.

"I was her brother." Christian replied coolly.

"Was?" Tex said confused.

"I died a while ago. She was 9 and I was 14. I'm only a memory." Christian said. "She tries her best to be happy. And after what happened to our mom, I'm surprised she is able to hold it all in."

"Hello Allison." A voice said.

***OUTSIDE OF TAYLOR'S HEAD***

"OH DEAR GØD, HE'S LAUNCHING MISSLES AT THE DOOR!!!" Griff yelled like a little schoolgirl.

"Calm your self ladies. Everyone, barricade the door with everything we got!" Sarge ordered. Everyone grabbed anything that was heavy, which wasn't easy. They used metal tables, a couch, a chair, basically, almost everything that they didn't need at the time. They could hear the rumbling noise the door was making due to the missiles.

***INSIDE OF TAYLOR'S HEAD***

"O'Malley. It's always a pleasure." Tex said.

"Hello Church. It is nice to see you again." Gary said.

"Hi Gary. Why don't you two do us a favor and get the hell out of the girl's head." Church ordered.

"I'm afraid we can not do that. If we were to leave, the Meta will surly capture us." Gary explained.

"We don't give a shit." Tex said. Then guns started blazing everywhere, hitting Gary and O'Malley.

***OUTSIDE OF TAYLOR'S HEAD***

"It'll only be minutes before he blows down the door. And Church and Tex aren't back yet." Tucker yelled.

"Can you put that on a memo and label it 'SHIT I ALREADY KNOW!'?" **(One of my favorite Sarge quotes.) **Sarge yelled. Suddenly, Church and Tex were back in their bodies.

"Hey, were back." Church announced.

"Great, can we leave before we all die?" Griff asked.

"Hey, the guy is leaving." Simmons said. Everyone looked out the window to see the man in white armor running away.

"Strange. Guess we can go back to our bases." Donut said.

"No we can't." Taylor said, finally waking up to hear what they said.

"Why not?" Church asked.

"Because he's going to come back for us." Taylor answered.

"What? Why? Who was he?" Tucker asked.

"Tex, what was agent Main like?" Taylor asked Tex?

"I don't know, why?" Tex answered.

"What about Wyoming? Did those two get along?" She asked ignoring her question.

"I'm not sure. Who was he?" Tex asked again.

"That was agent Main. He's collecting AIs and harvesting freelancer's enhancements and killing them. I don't know how many he's got, but it's only a matter of time before he has them all and gets the main one." Taylor explained.

"The main one?" Simmons asked.

"The Alpha. All the AIs are based off of it. People say it's a myth." Tex explained.

"It's not. If Main gets his hands on it, who knows what will happen. But don't worry, because I have a great plan." Taylor said.

"Well, what is it?" Sarge asked.

"Tex can you get in touch with Agent Washington?" Taylor requested.

"I can try, why?" She asked.

"Because he had Epsilon." Taylor said.

"But Epsilon is locked up now."

"Epsilon is the key to this. Wash can get us to him."

"Why do we need Epsilon?" Church asked.

"When the Alpha was made, they tore it apart and made the AIs. O'Malley is it's wrath, Delta is it's logic, Epsilon is it's memories, and so on and so forth. Epsilon can lead us to Alpha. That's the only way to stop Main. Alpha will know how to stop them." Taylor explained.

"Sounds simple enough. But were do we go?" Church asked. Taylor looked at everybody and walked to the diver's seat.

"Sheila, start up the ship." Taylor ordered. Then she faced everybody. "Guys, do you know what this means?"

"It means that we're going to die?" Caboose asked.

"It means we're going home" Taylor started,"…We're going to Command."

**Sorry that this one was short. It was all I could think of. I hope you enjoy it and give me good reviews. Come back for the next chapter and review this chapter A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**

**Red Files**

Name: Sarge

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Rank: Sargent

Armor: Standard Red

Hair: Brunette with tints of grey

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'5 Weight: 132

AI: None

Sarge is the staff sergeant and leader of the Blood Gulch Red Team. A military man with a Southern American accent, he is the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team consistently serious about the Red versus Blue civil war. His crazy battle plans often entail unnecessary suffering in his own men. Sarge's disposition is quickly established, particularly his relationship with Griff and Simmons, in a conversation that the writers modeled on one that they themselves had over the resemblance of the Warthog to a Puma. When the Blue Team launched an attack sometime after, Sarge was possessed by the dead Blue team leader, Church and shot in the head by the Blue rookie, Caboose. Thanks to Griff, with the use of CPR, he survives. In season 2, Sarge is forced to build two new, permanent robot bodies for the Blues, and implants a microphone in one and a bomb in the other. This leads to both teams being blasted into the distant future during season 3. Once there, Sarge leads both teams in an assault on a fortress occupied by O'Malley, the common enemy of both teams. During a battle against O'Malley and a robot army, Sarge and the Red Team leave the Blues to battle alone, in order to go in search of the source of a distress signal and end up returning to Blood Gulch. In season 4 Sarge, and the rest of the Reds, return to Red Base. The team then finds Lopez, a robot built by Sarge who had defected to the Blues and then been captured by O'Malley. From late in season 2, Sarge had been attempting to retrieve the orders from Red Command that are stored in Lopez's head. Due the fact that Lopez only speaks Spanish, and had translated the message into Spanish, Sarge kidnaps Andy, the Blue Team's talking bomb to translate the orders, which turn out to be useless. The Blues then attacks the Reds, and Sarge radios command reinforcements. When a ship arrives, the pilot informs them that she was sent to replace a dead commanding officer. Sarge at first insists that he is alive, but Griff brings up the possibility of Red command being wrong about other stuff such as the idea that the Blues "don't suck". Sarge, not willing to accept such a thing, believes then that he is in fact dead, and the other Reds bury him. By episode 85, he has disappeared from his grave, having fallen into the underground cavern. In episode 88, Sarge believes that he is in hell since he's underground. He confirms this when Donut arrives. He soon gets contact from Simmons and Griff, who are in the cavern to rescue them. Upon discovering there are other people in the cave, he decides they must find them, but the team gets sidetracked upon finding some surveillance equipment showing the Blues invading their base. Sarge organizes a plan to capture the Blue Base in retaliation, and attempts to call Vic Jr. for reinforcements; however, the latter promptly cuts him off. Shortly after, the Reds capture the empty Blue Base and watch the Blues being attacked by multiple Wyomings; unwilling to let someone else take the glory for defeating the Blues, Sarge leads the team against the Wyomings. O'Malley starts jumping from person to person and Church asks Sarge to disable the ship so that O'Malley can't escape in it. Sarge, however, decides to blow it up instead, and puts Andy on the ship. When O'Malley finally jumps back into Tex, they take off in the ship. Sarge orders Andy to blow up the ship, to the horror of Church. In the official ending to the series, when Simmons asked if they would continue fighting the Blues, Sarge replied with, "No, Simmons. I think they've had their asses kicked enough for one day. Let's leave some for tomorrow." Shortly after, he builds a new ATV out of spare Warthog parts and asks Simmons and Griff to name it. Sarge hates the blues but sometimes, he has to team up with them.

Name: Richard 'Dick' Simmons

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor: Maroon

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Auburn Brown

Height: 5'7 Weight: 126

AI: None

Simmons acts as the straight man of the Red Team, usually acting rationally and thinking level-headedly. When one of the other members of the Red Team make up an crazy theory or plan, Simmons denounces the suggestion and gives a more logical statement; after one such situation, Sarge and Griff comment that he has no imagination. Nonetheless, Simmons is often looked to solve problems. Sarge once labeled him as the "unofficial science officer", which Simmons reasoned as meaning he was smart. Simmons is extremely devoted to this image, doing whatever possible to appear smart to his teammates. He once claimed he could multiply any two large numbers in his head, and when Griff attempted to test this theory, Simmons gave a false answer in a credible manner, which convinced his teammates. However, when circumstances fail to work in his favor, Simmons tends to break down and behave irrationally. This is best evidenced in Season Four, when Simmons was demoted for claiming that Sheila, the Blue Team's tank, was still roaming Blood Gulch. His position was filled by Donut, who, in a radio conversation, unwittingly rubbed Simmons' nose in the fact that he, Donut, now had Simmons' job. In an abrupt fury, Simmons painted his armor mostly blue, attacked the Red Base with Sheila in tow, and captured Griff. Sarge and Donut's rescue attempt and execution of Simmons was interrupted by the timely arrival of Church, the Blue Team's self-appointed leader, who saved Simmons and sent the Reds back to their base. Church, pretending not to recognize Simmons, then gave him an orientation on the Red Team's members and gave a scathing opinion of Simmons. Simmons' reaction of running back to the base to cry shows he is also very self-conscious. As he changes his armor color back to maroon in an incredibly short time he reveals that he is extremely shy, wears clothes in the shower, and does not use the bathroom at the base (the only bathroom). Despite the attempt on his life, Simmons still remains loyal to Sarge and the Red Team. During the events of Sarge's "death", Simmons helps convince Sarge that he is truly dead, so that he could take command of Red Team. Later on a "rescue mission" to save Sarge, it is revealed that he has an extreme fear of snakes.

Name: Dexter Griff

Age: 22 ½

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor: Orange

Hair: Orange with blonde highlights

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'6 Weight: 139

AI: None

The wisecracking loudmouth of the Reds, Griff is somewhat self-centered, acerbic, lazy, and even cowardly. Despised by his teammates Sarge and Simmons, he has the lowest social and, in the beginning of the series, lowest military rank on the Red Team. Simmons and Griff often bicker or chat with each other about the various situations that the Reds encounter. Although Griff's laziness does create problems for the Reds, Sarge always blames him when things go wrong, regardless of Griff's (or anyone else's) actual guilt in the matter. He regards Donut with disdain, thinking him unintelligent, and evidently despises the rookie's general enthusiasm. Griff has even admitted to being lazy. He has repeatedly admitted to sleeping during staff meetings and neglecting to do his assigned tasks. In one instance when Sarge orders him to run over and find out what Donut was doing Griff responded by saying "Or I could just look through the scope of the sniper rifle, since that's worked the last 800 times. With respect to personality, Griff is fairly brash and has a flair for melodrama. He is quick to make silly theories or insults, even toward people who could clearly kill him without hesitation. He is also completely averse to fighting, fleeing at the first sign of danger. Physically, a lifetime of smoking and eating bacon flavored marshmallows has left Griff badly out of shape for a soldier in the military, and he is barely able to run 300 feet without running out of breath. After being accidentally run over by Sheila, driven by Tucker, Griff had to have most of his body parts replaced with donor organs left over from Simmons' cyborg operation. Even this event, however, has not compelled him to quit his bad habits. In Episode 81, Rooster Teeth reveals a new character in Griff's sister, who joins him in the canyon before revealing she is a Blue, and Griff hands her over to the Blues to protect her. Later, when it is revealed that Sarge is still alive, Griff shows his fear of bats when asked to go into the caves to look for him. His fear is largely paranoid, as he becomes jumpy and nervous at numerous moments, even when bats have nothing to do with the situation, such as when he hears some water dripping and he immediately becomes fearful. When attacked by aggressors unidentified by the Reds, Griff refers to them as "bat-people", owing to its inhuman appearance.

Name: Franklin Donut

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Rank: Private

Armor: Pink/Lightish Red

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Deep Blue

Height: 5'3 Weight: 119

AI: None

Donut is referred to indirectly in episode 2, when Sarge, the leader of the Red Team, tells his subordinates that a "new recruit will be here within the week." The next episode introduces Donut, who appears wearing "standard-issue" red armor. Griff and Simmons, his new teammates, immediately send him on a fool's errand for elbow grease and "headlight fluid." Donut and the other characters in his review of this episode, "seeing such a serious and cocky young recruit being thrown in with the cynical, lazy, and pretty much bored pair of Simmons and Griff was wonderful." On his way, Donut mistakes the Blue Base for the store and takes the Blue flag in order to avoid returning empty-handed. In response, Blue Command hires a Freelancer, Tex, to retrieve the flag. In the ensuing attack on Red Base in episode 11, Donut is injured from a grenade explosion and is airlifted out of Blood Gulch for treatment. When Donut returns from Red Command in episode 16, he appears in pink armor, which he insists is "lightish red." This change attracts attention from both teams. When Tex attacks the Red Base a second time, in episode 19, Donut miraculously manages to kill her with a grenade, in revenge for her previous attack. Donut's personality is developed more thoroughly as season 2 progresses, and he begins to act less sane, Donut eventually does call his armor "pink" in episode 30. Later, in episode 36, he pretends to be a secret agent named "Double-O Donut." At the end of season 2, each team leaves one member behind to keep guard while the others pursue their common enemy, O'Malley. In what he considers an imbalance, Donut is left with Sheila the Blue Team's tank. After most of the other Reds and Blues teleport out of Blood Gulch, Tex, who, after returning as a ghost, had suddenly disappeared at the end of episode 33, returns to the gulch and recognizes Donut as her killer, thus ending the season with a cliffhanger. In season 3, Donut eventually joins everyone on Sidewinder to confront O'Malley. However, a bomb blasts most of the characters forward in time. In episode 53, Donut distracts the Blues with a convoluted story so that the Reds can discreetly investigate a distress signal. When they leave Donut behind in pursuit of this signal, Donut manages to steal a hovercraft from O'Malley and rejoin them. In season 4, Donut replaces Simmons as Sarge's right-hand man when Sarge declares Simmons insane for insisting that Sheila still roams the gulch in the future. In a cliffhanger at the end of the season, episode 77, a large ship drops into the gulch and lands on top of Donut. Donut plays only a minor role in season 5. He does not appear until Episode 81 where it is revealed that the impact forces him into a previously unseen underground cavern, where he finds two suits of armor, one cobalt and the other black, and decides to wait. In episode 88, he finds Sarge in the cavern and helps him find Simmons after Sarge makes contact with him. Later, he gives Sarge the idea to take over the Blue Base after witnessing the Blues infiltrating their own base. Sarge announces a plan involving Donut as a grenadier. In the canon ending, Donut is not featured prominently, only being seen standing next to the new vehicle Sarge had built.

Name: Lopez la Pesado AKA Lopez the Heavy

Age: None

Gender: Supposed Male

Rank: Robot

Armor: Brown

Hair: None

Eyes: None

Height: 5'9 Weight: 467

A robot built by Sarge, Lopez speaks in a stereotypically monotonic robotic voice. He was originally affiliated with the Red team. Because Sarge neglected to ground himself when installing Lopez's voice card, it was damaged by static electricity; consequently, Lopez can only speak Spanish, although he can still understand English perfectly. English subtitles are provided for most of the Spanish dialogue. After his voice card is installed, Lopez begins to call himself "Lopez la Pesado" ("Lopez the Heavy") in episode 17 and demonstrates a stoic, tough personality. He also tends to exhibit characteristics that are stereotypically Latin American, such as a strong socialist ideology. As Sarge had programmed him, Lopez also dislikes Griff. In a brief first-person camera view, a list of Lopez's objectives are displayed, one of them being "Hate the orange one." As a Blue, he repairs and falls in love with Sheila. He eventually develops a resistance to possession

and shortly afterward has his old armor color restored. At the end of season 2, O'Malley captures Lopez and uses him as another tool in his plan to conquer the universe. O'Malley uses a weather control system that had been built into Lopez. This system left unfinished by Sarge, is capable of eliminating both teams. Red Command also had embedded top-secret strategic information inside Lopez's head. As such, the Reds are forced to cooperate with the Blues to chase O'Malley and attempt to recover Lopez. In the explosion that propelled both teams into the future, Lopez is reduced to a disembodied head. Somehow, he is still able to fire a machine-gun turret and even build an army of robot soldiers. As Simmons explains, "He's very determined." Absent for most of season 4, Lopez had been in hiding with Doc and O'Malley in a secret lair. He is without a body, and his frustration with the two has increased. In episode 75, the Reds find Lopez and the instructions that Red Command had embedded in his head. However, the instructions are in Spanish, and none of the Reds can understand them. After another lengthy absence, Lopez's head is rediscovered in the caves by Sister and Doc. Sister manages to communicate with Lopez in Spanish, only to be mocked by him. Lopez goes on to reveal in an off-screen conversation how he came to be in the caves, described by Doc as being "strange yet totally believable", before being interrupted by the possessed Captain Flowers. He is left behind in the caves and was in the same cavern as Andy. In the final episode of the series, Lopez reunites with Sheila, who was recently transferred to the large ship that brought Sister to the Gulch, and shortly before she may or may not have been blown up to prevent O'Malley from using her to escape the canyon. Lopez's fate beyond this was left unanswered until Reconstruction, where it is shown he remained at Red Base, and was given a new body, staying with Sarge.

Name: Warthog

Age: Unknown

Gender: None

Rank: Car

Color: Brownish Dark Green

Hair: None

Eyes: None

Height: 10'2 Weight: 3,726

AI: None

Who could forget the red's most trusty vehicle that has been nearly killed on multiple occasions? The "Warthog". The Warthog (the vehicle's actual name in the Halo video game series) is a battle jeep delivered to the Reds in episode 2. Failing to see much resemblance to a warthog, Griff suggests the name Puma. Believing that Griff is suggesting the name of a mythical creature, Sarge and Simmons suggest several other mythical creatures (mockingly) — such as Bigfoot, the unicorn, leprechaun, and "Chupathingy" (after the Chupacabra). The Warthog has a homing beacon and remote control system linked to Lopez. This system is accidentally activated in season 2 when Church, then possessing Lopez, and Tucker attempt to activate Lopez' repair sequence. Burns suggests that, as with Sheila, the vehicle was originally going to be a full-blown character and maintain a personality throughout the series, in a parody of Speed Buggy. This idea was, however, abandoned shortly after the remote control gag. The Warthog is frequently blaring loud Mexican ranchero music, and it can often be heard approaching because of it. In episode 29, Griff notes that the Warthog seems to be "really bad luck." During its two seasons of appearance, it spends most of its time out of commission. The teams leave it behind when they leave Blood Gulch at the end of season 2, but find another similar jeep after blasting forward in time from the explosion on Sidewinder, which plays the same ranchero music upon being activated, and also in episode 99. Upon returning to Blood Gulch, there has been no sign of the original jeep in the canyon.

_***MEMBERS I FORGOT TO ADD ON BLUE TEAM FILES***_

Name: Sheila, originally Phyllis (M808V Main Battle Tank, later D77-TC Pelican Drop ship)

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Rank: Tank

Color: Light Green

Hair: Shoulder-Length Wavy Light Green

Body: Similar to Cortana from Halo, except color

Sheila, originally named Phyllis, is the AI Training Program of the Blue team's M808V Main Battle Tank. She is friendly and cheerful, but, being a tank, she has a habit of blowing people up, including her own teammate Church, owing to a disabled Friendly Fire protocol. Sheila is bombed out of action by Sarge's drop ship early in the first season, but is repaired by Tex several episodes later. Donut later disables her again by pitching a grenade into her cockpit at the end of season 1. Sheila shows some indications of liking Caboose. However, in the middle of season 2, she falls in love with Lopez, much to Caboose's dislike. Before long, the two attempt to lead a robot revolution against the humans in response to perceived abuse that they have received: being constantly blown up or possessed by ghosts. This idea stemmed from Church's attempt to deter them from doing so, in his endeavors to change the past. After O'Malley kidnaps Lopez, however, she puts aside her differences in order to help the soldiers retrieve him. Because Sheila cannot fit through the teleporter (and because her AI was hardwired into the tank by her manufacturers), she remains behind on Blood Gulch while the Reds and Blues leave to pursue O'Malley. After a brief encounter with a time-traveling Church, who whispers a plan to her, Sheila powers down and presumably remains alone as the sole inhabitant of Blood Gulch for the better part of a millennium. It is thought that she may be the source of the distress signal that the Reds hear in season 3, as Church's plan included the words "a thousand years." A deleted scene on the Season Four DVD confirms that she is ordered to send out the distress signal and disguises her voice. In addition, all of the Reds except Sarge see her drive past the Red Base in Blood Gulch upon their return. When Sarge demotes Simmons for his talk of "imaginary" tanks, she helps Simmons attempt his revenge on the Reds, despite being unable to recognize the team as her enemies due to faltering memory units. She also expresses dissatisfaction when Church later collects all the vehicles available to the Blue Base in Blood Gulch; Church perceives her reaction as jealousy. As of Season 5, Church notes that Sheila has been acting aggressive lately and saying "random threatening things." Soon after this, when Tex arrives, Church inquires if O'Malley, the evil AI who had just recently jumped out of Doc, could be possessing Sheila. After Sheila had been shut down in order to find out what was wrong with her, Caboose demanded that she be turned back on, as she was about to tell him whom O'Malley was possessing. Tex explained that the tank was far too damaged to be reactivated (possibly explaining her increasingly violent behavior), so they decided to transfer Sheila's AI into the Pelican that Sister had arrived in. She is pleasantly surprised by the roominess of her new home, and later tells Caboose that O'Malley has moved into the Blue leader (Captain Flowers). Her tank body is then taken over by the AI Gary. Later they link the ship up to the tank and she locks Gary behind a firewall. She is believed to be killed by Andy when her space ship appears to explode in the final episode of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. However, it is revealed in Reconstruction that Sheila survived the explosion and is still present within the crashed ship at Outpost 17-B. As a result of the damage from the explosion, she functions only at minimal capacity and stutters when speaking.

Name: Blarggity Blarg-Tucker

Age: 3 days

Gender: Male

Rank: Alien

Armor: Cyan and blue

Height: 3'2 Weight: 65

Junior first appeared at the end of episode 77, in voice only. It is the result of the Alien supposedly impregnating Tucker, who is the "mother," with a parasitic embryo. The exact details of the birth are unknown as they take place off screen. He returns in season 5, and because he has "lots of energy," causes havoc in the Blue Base. Doc feeds him with some of Caboose's blood by exposing some bare skin. Junior first appears physically in episode 80, and is a mini-version of the Alien, with cyan and blue armor. Its existence has quickly caught the ire of a frustrated and enraged Church who has threatened to kill it in multiple instances. In episode 84, Church introduces Tucker, the creature's "mother" to it, to Tucker's confusion. Tucker has briefly been shown acting protective of it, snapping at Church when the latter refers to it in his flippant manner. In episode 91, Tucker is heard to call him Junior, and in episode 94, Junior channels Tucker's catch phrase by saying "Bow-Chicka-Honk-Honk." Following this, Junior is sent through the caves with Doc and Sister, where he is found by a very interested Captain Butch Flowers, the current host of O'Malley. According to episode 97, Junior apparently has a grand destiny to fulfill; this is revealed to be the fact that he is to be the savior of the Alien race noted in the Prophecy told by his Alien father. The villains, however, intend O'Malley to infect him and use the control of their religion for their own purposes. Junior's fate is not confirmed. He is last seen aboard the ship, which appears to explode, but nothing is made

Name: Captain Butch Flowers

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Rank: Capitan

Armor: Cyan Blue.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'2 Weight: 128

Captain Butch Flowers was the Blue Team's previous commanding officer at Blood Gulch. His character is introduced when Church arrives at the past Blood Gulch after traveling back in time. Flowers and Tucker had planned to pull out of Blood Gulch, but when the then current Church arrived with the news that the Blue base on Sidewinder had been wiped out, they were forced to abandon this effort. Flowers had been planning to lead a Blue offensive to destroy the Red Team in Blood Gulch, and knew the key to the Blues' victory. However, before he can lead the attack or reveal his plans—and order a sniper rifle for Tucker—he dies from what Church and Tucker assume is a heart attack in his sleep. It turns out that the time-traveling Church's attempt to save Flowers' life is exactly what causes his death; Flowers suffers a fatal allergic reaction to the aspirin in the medication that Church gives him. After Flowers' death, Tucker, who had been wearing regulation blue armor, claims his captain's armor for himself. In season 5, it is revealed that one of the Blues is to be promoted to captain, and Griff's sister is sent to fill the discrepancy. Captain Flowers returns in episode 96, wearing regulation blue armor, accompanied by a new alien. He is revealed to be O'Malley's current host, and expresses a strong interest in Junior. Andy reveals in episode 97 that the New Alien brought him back to life to help him locate the previous Alien. In episode 99, he talks to Vic Jr. where they discuss their plans concerning Junior, and Flowers mentions that the New Alien is still unaware of their intentions to corrupt his race. Once O'Malley leaves his body he rejoins the Blue team in the final episode, but is shot in the head before he has a chance to reveal the information key to the Blues' victory, due to delaying for an overly extended dramatic pause. Tucker said he was glad since he did not want to give back his armor.

Name: Andrew D. Kaboom

Age: None

Gender: Supposed Male

Rank: Bomb

Armor: Dark Brown

Height: 1'3 Weight: 625

Built by Tex, Andy is the short-tempered, rude, and vulgar bomb that Caboose carries into the fortress. Andy also expresses a desire to destroy things by detonating himself, much to the worry of the Blue Team, who attempts to calm him down. However, Andy later wishes to avoid detonation when Tex threatens to detonate him if he will not translate for them. However, this desire resurfaces later when Andy attempts to convince Church to let him guard, and destroy in the process, the Blue Base. Caboose reveals that Andy had told him about the Reds' secret meeting, but the rest of the Blues refuse to believe Caboose at first, as Andy remains silent when they approach. However, he has an outburst when Gary insults him and reveals that the two "are not on speaking terms." Because Tex built Andy from the remains of an old protocol droid found on the perimeter of the base, he is able to understand the Alien's language, and, as such, joins the sacred quest group to act as a translator. After the failure of the quest, Caboose brings him back to the gulch. In episode 76, the Reds steal Andy to translate a recording for them, and their methods leave Caboose with the impression that Andy is dead. In the next episode, Andy explains to Church that the Alien had impregnated Tucker. Late in Season Five, it is revealed Andy is also in the underground cave, working with the mysterious alien and Captain Flowers as a translator. He is also fully aware of the importance of Junior to Wyoming and O'Malley, but no one has listened to his explanation thus far before cutting him off. Andy is apparently self-conscious about his weight. In episode 75, after O'Malley repeatedly calls him "bowling ball," Andy asks Caboose if he does indeed resemble one, claiming that he has been working out. When Sarge steals Andy, and then remarks that Andy is much lighter than the last time he tried to pick him up, Andy is relieved that someone has noticed. Later, he worked for O'Malley (who had possessed Captain Flowers) but was left in the caves after Flowers learned enough Alien language to get by. The Red Team soon finds Andy, but they also leave him behind. They return to pick him up in episode 100 and plant him in the ship as a contingency plan, and order him to detonate if O'Malley tries to escape in the ship. In almost all of the endings, Andy does do, seemingly killing everyone aboard. Andy's fate is expanded upon somewhat in the fifth chapter of the Reconstruction series. Andy had exploded, but while the blast did not destroy him it caused major damage to the ship. Andy's fate after the crash landing is unknown.

Name: Vickory

Vic, a sardonic and frequently unhelpful communications officer, is the Blue Team's contact at Blue Command. A misunderstanding between him and a time-traveling Church recons events and leaves Vic under the impression that Red and Blue are the same, with the result that Vic also becomes the Red Team's contact at Red Command. The miscommunication is unrealized by Church, and this change is entirely unknown to him and the rest of the Reds and Blues, except for Tucker, who accidentally intercepts a communication between Sarge and Vic. However, no member of either team believes Tucker, as he is knocked unconscious when he makes the discovery, and Vic manages to contact Sarge and warn against listening to Tucker before the latter tells everyone. Vic is apparently working with O'Malley to some degree, although he seems to regard O'Malley as more of a necessary annoyance than a partner, and O'Malley hires an assassin called Wyoming to kill Tucker in order to preserve the secret that Red and Blue are the same.

Vic behaves like an annoying, ineffective technical support guy, constantly calling people "dude" and often offering obtuse and unhelpful advice and biting insults. He can be quite inappropriate, at one point forcing Doc into a lengthy conversation about Vic's sterility in episode 34. Vic is portrayed as over-the-top annoying from Episode 20 so the character would be memorable to viewers.

Name: Virtual Intelligent Computer AKA Vic Jr.

Vic Jr. originally appears at the end of episode 71, when Church accidentally contacts him via radio, and reveals himself to be a distant future descendant of the Vic from the present. Vic Jr. scoffs at Church's mention of Blue Command and notes that there is a lot of information to divulge. Neither this information nor the nature of the organization to which Vic Jr. actually belong has yet been revealed. It has also not yet been explained how Vic has been able to have descendants, as he had previously mentioned his vasectomy to Doc. This fact was acknowledged in episode 75, but not resolved. Toward the beginning of Season 5, Church attempted to contact Vic Jr. for reinforcements, but Vic was not at his post and his message box turned out to be full after a lengthy and somewhat nonsensical set of instructions. He later contacted Church, telling him to immediately attack the Red base, going through the caves, and then hanging up before Church could get any more information. Not long after, he is contacted by the Reds, but hangs up when he somehow notices Simmons arriving at the surveillance console in the caverns. It is yet to be revealed where he is located, though Simmons, unaware of who Sarge was talking to, maintains that Vic Jr. is in the cavern somewhere. In episode 99, Flowers is seen standing in front of the computer screen talking and Vic Jr. is heard responding, although his exact location is still unclear. He appears in the second ending of episode 100, where Sarge calls him for reinforcements. Vic Jr. tells Sarge that he ruined the plan by destroying the ship, making Sarge destroy the underground computer in anger. He does not appear in the first and the third endings.

**Next chapter, I'll do Freelancers and their AI's. Please give me good reviews A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello my beloved fans. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm working on the up coming chapter. It's almost finished. Before that, I have a poll up. The decision of it will determine the theme of the up coming story I plan on making. I want your honest opinion. I love you all. Thanks for your loyalty. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Welcome Home

**I'm so sorry I took so long to up date. I've got family problems going on at home and my teachers won't cut me some slack. I'm failing half of my classes. Science, History, and Spanish. That's beside the point. Thank you for the reviews on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me good reviews. I do not own Halo, nor am I getting paid for this.**

**Key: **Talking, _Thinking_, **(Author's Note), **_**Recap, [Translation]**_

_**Recap: "When the Alpha was made, they tore it apart and made the AIs. O'Malley is it's rage, Delta is it's logic, Epsilon is it's memories, and so on and so forth. Epsilon can lead us to Alpha. That's the only way to stop Main. Alpha will know how to stop them." Taylor explained.**_

"_**Sounds simple enough. But were do we go?" Church asked. Taylor looked at everybody and walked to the diver's seat.**_

"_**Sheila, start up the ship." Taylor ordered. Then she faced everybody. "Guys, do you know what this means?"**_

"_**It means that we're going to die?" Caboose asked.**_

"_**It means we're going home" Taylor started,"…We're going to Command."**_

***Two Hours Later***

"Gød, how long does it take to fly down to Earth?" Griff complained.

"We're flying from a different planet Griff, it takes awhile." Simmons said.

"I've never been in a ship like this before, it's so big." Sister exclaimed.

"Maybe I can show you something else that's big. Bow Chika Bow Wow!" Tucker said.

"Shut up Tucker." Church yelled. "Have you gotten a hold of Wash, Tex?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us at the landing field." Tex said.

"Good. He's the only one who can get us to Epsilon." Taylor said.

"Yeah, about that. You do know that it's locked up?" Church asked.

"Yeah." Taylor replied coolly.

"And if we take it, that would be stealing?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"And that when we do steal it, an entire security system will go off and everyone will be after us?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And we're most likely to be hunted down and killed?"

"That's the plan."

"You're crazy."

"How are we even going to get in anyway?" Griff asked. "We're not freelancers."

"Another reason that we need Washington." Taylor said. "He can get us in, so can Tex. And Church can posses some poor soul and we're in."

"How do you even know if Wash will help us?" Tex asked.

"Trust me, after we tell him what we know, he'll want to catch the Meta as much as us." Taylor replied. "But before we go head first on getting to Epsilon, we make a quick stop somewhere in the base."

"I don't get it. If they didn't want anyone to get Epsilon, why didn't they destroy it?" Simmons asked.

"It's sometimes cheaper to hide something than to delete it." Taylor said.

"Destination nearly reached." Sheila reported. They all looked out side to see their home planet. They all looked at it with longing eyes. They never thought that the time they see their home, they would be stealing from a secret base that could be used to destroy the world.

"Wow, it's really beautiful from out here." Taylor said, seeing the Earth for the first time in space.

"Sheila, how long will it take to reach the airfield?" Church asked.

"Approximately 15 minutes." Sheila answered. Finally, they reached the airfield. There, they saw the freelancer Washington. He walked up to them and eyed them suspiciously.

"Now what was so important that you needed to tell me that couldn't be told over the phone?" Wash asked.

"Washington, we need your help." Taylor started. "We're going to steal your AI from Command." Washington stared at them wide eyed.

"What?! You're going to steal my crazy AI from Command?!" Washington yelled.

"No need to yell." Griff said.

"You guys are crazy if you think I'm going to help you." Wash stated.

"Look Wash, there's a screwed up freelancer collecting AIs and killing their hosts. I think that he's going to go for your old AI and steal the Alpha." Taylor explained. Wash just shook his head.

"He can't steal the Alpha because it doesn't exist." He said.

"It does. And you know that. It showed it to you." Taylor said.

"How do you know?"

"You'll be surprised at what I know about Washington, that's why we need you. You're the only person that can get us inside."

"What do we do once we have it?"

"We hide it away were the Meta can't find it."

"And what if he catches us?"

"We run. Now will you help us or not?"

"…Fine, I'll go along with your crazy idea for now."

"Thanks. Now let's get a move on."

"How will we get inside? We're not freelancers." Griff repeated.

"We're going to use freelancer cars. You guys will hide in a tank while Wash, Tex, and Church lead us in as freelancers in a jeep." Taylor explained.

***One hour later***

"Finally, we're in." Simmons said.

"This place needs more lighting. It'll give it a more airy feeling." Donut commented.

"Quit the fancy talk Donut. Now what do we do missy?" Sarge said.

"We need to find someone. He should be around here somewhere." Taylor said. Suddenly, she had a headache again. She suddenly saw a bright light, and people hovering over her. Then, they were gone. Everything looked normal again.

"Kid, are you alright?" Church asked.

"I'm fine. I just keep seeing these flashes. It's been happening since Gary and O'Malley." Taylor explained. "I don't know what they are, but it's getting a little hard to tell reality from my dreams."

"Let me tell you something," Church started. "You'll know your dreaming, if you can't feel anything. Does that help?"

"Not really. Sorry." Taylor said.

"It's okay. Now who are we looking for?" Church asked.

"I'll know when I see him." She responded. Then they came across a door that was slightly opened. They looked inside quietly. In there, they saw a man. Most likely in his late 40s, early 50s. He had smoothed black hair with lines of gray, blue eyes, a small goatee, a white button up shirt, a loose black tie, black dress pants, and nice shoes. They all crept in quietly.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" Taylor asked.

"What?! Who the hell are you? Get the hell out of my office!" The man yelled.

"Sorry sir, I'm just looking for someone!" Taylor said.

"You have five seconds to get out." He yelled.

"Look, sir-"

"Five."

"I just need to-"

"Four."

"If you just let me-"

"Three."

"Listen, we just-"

"Two."

"Douche bag, just listen to her." Church yelled.

"One." The man finished. He pulled out a gun from under his desk and aimed it at the group. Then, he started to fire it several times. Fortunately, he missed them with every shot, even though they were a few feet away from him. The gun quickly ran out of bullets in time. They all just stared at him, not believing he had such a horrible aim.

"Dude, you're not very good with that thing, are you?" Tucker asked.

"Up yours." The man yelled.

"_There's only one man on this planet who can have that bad of an aim." _Taylor thought. "Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't be the Director of Project Freelancer, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to the man who made all of this possible." Taylor said.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?" Tex asked.

"Guys, not only is this man the Director, he is Doctor Leonard Church." Taylor announced.

"Leonard Church? That sounds a lot like Church's name." Caboose noted.

"Doctor, I'm sure you have met him before, but, it's been a while." Taylor said pointing at Church.

"What? What are you talking about Taylor?" Church asked.

"Church, I need you to listen to me." Taylor said. "Why do you think Command stuck you in some useless, backwater canyon where no one ever goes? Why do you think you always agreed with everything Gamma said, why do you think that O'Malley couldn't get in your head, and why you can jump from person to person the way it can. Church, there is no such thing as ghosts. You're one of them, you're an AI, you...are the Alpha." For a long while, no one said any thing. They were still trying to take in what she just said. Finally, Church broke the silence.

"That's a load of shit." Church said.

"Okay, I expected something like this." Taylor admitted.

"You think I'm an AI?!" Church asked.

"Is it really that hard to believe? How?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, maybe because I'm a human. And I have been my entire life, and I have memories of my child hood!"

"All AIs are based off a real human mind. You're bound to have some resent memories before the war, they're just not yours."

"Fuck that bull shit. Tex, back me up on this."

"Yeah, I don't believe it's true either." Tex said. "I'm a ghost too, but I'm not an AI."

"Yeah, about that Tex. There's a slight chance that you're an AI too." Taylor confessed.

"What?! It sounded crazy when you said Church was an AI, but now you're suggesting that Tex is an AI?!" Tucker asked.

"Director, can you back me up on this?" Taylor asked the director.

"Just hold on, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sir, I believe you remember Alpha, the AI that was given to you and the one that you based off of your mind." Taylor said.

"I do, but how did you figure all of this out?" Director questioned.

"Yeah, I think we all like to know that." Griff said.

"Okay, this might sound impossible in everyway in existence," Taylor said, "But I've been watching you guys for a long time. And so have a few other people, and-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'watching us'?" Sarge asked.

"Some people video tape your every move and post it on the Internet." Taylor said. "After a while, I put two and two together-"

"Four!" Caboose exclaimed.

"That wasn't a test Caboose." Taylor said.

"Yes it was. I won. A +!" Caboose announced.

"Any who, I figured out that you two obviously aren't ghosts. Now it would be nice if we can get back to the main problem at hand." Taylor concluded.

"Fine, what do you want?" Director asked.

"We need to lure the Meta here and release the EMP." She told him.

"It's called an E.M.P." Wash corrected.

"Ya know what? I don't care if it's called 'Screw You'! We just need to get this done right and on the first try." Taylor yelled.

"That's a problem." Director said. "I can't release something like that without the Counselor's authority. It's a password that he knows and I don't. He changed it a few days ago and I have no clue what it is."

"Then we'll have Church posses him and he'll figure it out." Tex said. Suddenly the phone on the Director's desk rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. They all listen closely to hear who was on the other line.

"Ah, Doctor. I'm glad you picked up. I was afraid you would dodge my call again." The voice said. Taylor recognized this voice as the Chairman.

"Hello Charles. What do you need?" Director asked.

"I'm in the conference room. I need you to come here immediately." He replied.

"Wait. You're here?"

"Yes, I am. Now hurry along. I don't have all day."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." As he was about to hang up, Charles spoke up.

"One moment Doctor. I also want you to bring your little friends with you. I'm sure that we will have much to talk about." The other line went dead. The director looked up to see a camera in his office. He cursed under his breath. He figured that Charles saw the entire conversation on the video.

"I need you guys to come with me." The Director ordered. They all followed him threw the long halls to a very large room with a long table in the center of the room. At the very top of the table sat the Chairman.

"Greetings Doctor. It's a pleasure to see you again. Who are these young children?" He asked pointing at the group.

"These are some old friends who were in the war. They came to pay me a visit." The Director explained.

"Don't take me for a fool old friend." Charles said offended. "It's obvious that the one that looks like a younger version of you is Alpha. And the red head is you version of the one you once loved. What was her name again?"

"Her name was Allison. And I still love her." He replied angrily.

"Ah yes. Allison. But you are not really Allison, are you? You're… Chi."

"Yes, she is."

"And if I'm correct, she is the shed of Alpha's love, yes?"

"Right again."

"Hold on one second!" Tucker yelled. "You're telling us that this bitch is Church's love?! You're some crazy guy if she's your love." Tex punched him in the gut.

"If that is all you needed sir, I would like to return to my business." The Director said impatiently.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that old friend." Charles said snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a squad of ten men came in threw the windows **(Sounds corny, I know. But just bare with me here.) **and pointed their guns at them. "You see, if you shut down the program, my plans will be ruined."

"What plans?" Taylor asked.

"In due time my dear. But before that, I have to conceal you before it is time. Please follow these men, or face the punishment." Charles threatened.

They all ran for their lives. One of the soldiers shot Sarge in the neck with a dart. He fell to the ground and began to shake violently. Suddenly, he stopped, he was knocked out cold. The darts were filled with sleeping drugs. Simmons, Griff, Sister, Doc, Donut, and Caboose were shot down. As they were running, Taylor, Tucker, Wash, and the Director were shot next. Charles shot Lopez in the leg with a regular gun, stopping him from running. He said something in Spanish, probably the 'F' word. All that was left was Church and Tex. Tex was shot in the back. Church picked her up bridle style and began to run again. He was shot in the leg, but he kept running, slowly. He was shot again in the arm, twice. The drugs took over him and he collapsed. The soldiers surrounded him, making sure he wouldn't get up again. Charles slowly walked up to him.

"Impressive. He has a strong will. We'll get rid of that soon. Lock them up! Clean up any wounds they may have and check their vitals. You have four hours before the drugs wears off." He ordered. He didn't want them to die… yet. He had special plans for them. Especially Church.

**Thanks for your patients. Here are some more files. Give me some good reviews please.**

Name: The Director A.K.A. Dr. Leonard Church

Age: 49

Gender: Male

Rank: Director

Hair: Black with sides white

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'9 Weight: 146

AI: The creator of them

Back Round: The Director is head of Project Freelancer, and he is responsible for most of the scenarios that the Red and Blue armies encounter. He and the Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee are heard in the introductions of most Reconstruction episodes, alternating in a series of messages. He apparently uses both armies as test subjects for his experiments. His own forces wear white armor and run the Command Center that the armies call for missions. Throughout Reconstruction, he was suspected by the Chairman of wrongdoing with his experiments and underwent a criminal investigation for his misuse of military equipment and the Alpha AI, eventually leading to his arrest. In the epilogue, it was revealed that the Director is the original Leonard Church, and the soldier and AI Church was based on his own mind. He is haunted by memories of the woman he loved, who died some time previously, and has allegedly implanted his memories of her into an AI.

_**Freelancer Agents**_

Name: David

Freelancer Name: Washington

Alternate codename: Recovery One

Armor Color: Grey with yellow trim

Armor Upgrade: Original (Unknown), Healing Mechanism (from York)

Gender: Male

Rank: Freelancer

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 6 ft Weight: 123

AI: Epsilon (Memories)

Back Round: Another member of the Special Ops unit that included Tex, Wyoming and York, Washington is an embittered member of the unit who is infamous for an incident in the past where his AI, Epsilon, malfunctioned while still in his system; as a result of the accident, Washington distrusts AI constructs and refuses to allow them to be placed in his system. According to Washington, Epsilon's mind allegedly broke down and the confused mental activity mixed with his own, and Washington had trouble distinguishing, which thoughts were his and which were Epsilon's. Epsilon would later "commit suicide" while still in Washington's head. This left his sanity questionable and after the accident, Washington refused to be paired with AIs or even other agents again. His commanders eventually decided to send him on a mission to retrieve other AIs from their dead hosts, knowing full well he would not place them in his system. It is currently unknown what his Special Ops amour enhancement is. Having thus received his mission and having been codenamed Recovery One, Washington went about his business finding AIs and transporting them, including York's AI Delta. After retrieving the latter from O'Malley's base and being attacked by Wyoming, Washington was ordered to locate a pair of twins codenamed North and South Dakota and recover North's AI, Theta. Upon reaching the twins, he discovered North already dead, South distraught, and Theta gone. His commanders ordered him to execute South to keep the situation quiet, but Washington instead only pretended to, and kept South alive, believing the unit members were being hunted and their AIs stolen, and thinking he would need South's help to stop their enemy. However, once he gave Delta to South and ordered her to get the AI back to base, she double-crossed him and shot him in the back to distract their attacker; it turned out his commanders had been counting on him keeping South alive so that the attacker would be drawn into the open and a strategy against it could be devised. South told the attacker that she had set a charge on Washington's armor to explode, and reported Washington to command as Killed In Action by the enemy. In Reconstruction, it is revealed that Washington survived, as he was in possession of York's healing mechanism at the time he was shot. He also retains feelings of anger and vengeance towards South, and openly expresses a desire to hunt her down. His superior is willing to acquiesce, but first he is sent on a mission to find the last people involved with the Omega AI, since it is believed that the enemy that he encountered has come into possession of Omega. Washington is then told to get back into his old suit of amour and is sent to Blood Gulch, where he encounters Sister, Sarge and Lopez, in a series of meetings he finds bewildering. When he reveals he is gathering information about Omega, Sarge gives him the location of Caboose. Proceeding there, Washington takes Caboose with him and departs to get Church, after which the three set out to Outpost 17-B. Eventually the trio get to the crashed ship but while at the outpost Washington receives a beacon telling him where South is. After a brief battle with the Meta, he finds South injured. Delta informs him that South's ultimate goal is self-preservation, and that she would only get in their way, which leads to Washington executing South with a gunshot to the head. They then pursue the Meta to the windmill, where Washington engages it in battle. He is defeated, but survives, and they attempt to continue following the Meta when the Reds appear. In the confusion, Washington manages to engage and drive off the Meta once more. Shortly after, he discovers Church in his ghost form, a fact Church had tried to hide from him. Despite the oddities he is confronted with, Washington does not allow the situation to get the best of him and decides the group must go to Command. After successfully gaining access inside of Command, Agent Washington took Church to the AI Storage facility and revealed his AI was stored inside of Command along with the rest of the failed AIs, and informs Church of the true nature of the program and the fact that Church himself is the Alpha AI. After the Reds and Caboose escape with Epsilon, he and Church remain behind to activate the EMP. Then after a tense confrontation with The Director, The Counselor, and The Meta, Washington is able to activate the EMP. Despite not being affected by the EMP, he is injured from a gunshot wound inflicted by the Meta, which he survived.

Name: Reginald

Freelancer Name: Wyoming

Armor Color: White

Armor Upgrade: Temporal Distortion (Removed)

Gender: Male

Rank: Freelancer

Hair: Pale Yellow

Eyes: Pale Green

Height: 5'9 Weight: 129

AI: Gamma/Gary (Deceit)

Back Round: A ruthless mercenary with a British accent, Wyoming is hired by O'Malley to kill Tucker. Like Tex, Wyoming had been trained in a secret project, in which all the participants were paired with an AI and code named after one of the 49 American states still in existence at the time. Little to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's AI had been Gamma. Wyoming has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot his target during an assassination - indeed, he seems impressed. During Wyoming's search for Tucker, one of his targets, he single-handedly eliminates the entire Sidewinder Red Team (Tex had already killed the Sidewinder Blues before the events of the series proper, as depicted in a flashback in episode 10). In episode 43, he is also responsible for shooting a rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands, thereby preventing Tucker from killing Church before the bomb inside the latter explodes (although according to one of the time-traveling Churches, this act had little consequence, as the present was destroyed either way). In the middle of season 4, the quest team discovers that Wyoming has survived the explosion: He appears in the temple in the Great Freezing Plains, for a purpose yet to be revealed, and kills the Alien and destroys his ship. He then runs from the scene, pursued by a furious Tex. In Out Of Mind he uses a Warthog to escape Tex, but she manages to place a homing device on it. However, Wyoming has a conversation with a thus far unnamed associate in which it is evident that both he and his benefactor are planning something for Tex. Later in the mini-series, York's AI mentions Wyoming underwent mental damage after his AI, Gamma, removed itself from his system, and York mentions that "Reggie" had a penchant for knock-knock jokes, something Gary is notorious for. After O'Malley leaves his base behind to travel to Blood Gulch (as seen in Season Four), Wyoming remains behind to safeguard the base. Tex and York stage an assault, and Wyoming, with two underlings, confronts them. Wyoming kills York but finds himself at the mercy of Tex, who threatens to "pummel [Wyoming] senseless" and extract information from his gear after he reveals he knows of O'Malley's jump into someone else. After the threat, Wyoming decides to tell her, but Tex decides to use her method anyway. According to Tex, Wyoming teleported away before she could interrogate him, although in Recovery One, Wyoming reappears at the base to attack Washington before leaving to Blood Gulch. After learning the name of Wyoming's AI, Gamma, Church deduces that the computer Gary is in actuality Gamma, and therefore is the one responsible for teleporting Wyoming to his location. At some point after he was transported to the future, he hired at least four red and blue bodyguards, two of them having accents. Little is known about these guards, or when, how, or even why Wyoming hired them. One of the few things certain is that the four that appeared are all dead, three of them Tex's hands, the last one by York. These guards only appeared in Out of Mind. He has since retrieved Gamma from the computer terminal of O'Malley's fortress, and reappeared in Blood Gulch, taking the Blues hostage with the help of Gamma, controlling the tank, which used to house Sheila. As part of the same super-soldier program as Tex, Wyoming was granted not only an AI but an armor enhancement as well. This enhancement is revealed during Wyoming's attack on the Blues (occupying the Red Base at the time) when he continually loops a particular stretch of time in order to modify events in his favor. His use of the time looping is discovered by Tucker, who was aware of the time loop thanks to a side effect of carrying the energy sword. Tucker eventually lulled Wyoming into complacency and stabbed him with the sword early in the loop, killing him. However he and Church quickly discovered that as with the time loop that Church once experienced, several copies of Wyoming were being created and were congregating under the Red Base. In the resulting chaos, Gary was disabled and, to the surprise of the Blues, the Reds attacked the Wyomings, leaving only one alive. Cornering him, the Blues discovered the villain's ultimate plot. In episode 100, Tex dispatches the final Wyoming, while Church tries to broadcast to hide Tex from Omega. Tex then uses Wyoming's helmet to obtain coordinates for the ship in which she later escapes. The helmet is believed to be destroyed along with everybody else when the ship appears to explode. However, it would later appear that the helmet survived, as the ship is known to have crashed at Outpost 17-B.

Name: Unknown

Freelancer Name: New York

Alternate codename: Foxtrot Twelve

Armor color: Tan with steel trim

Armor Upgrade: Healing Mechanism (Removed)

Hair: Light Blonde

Eyes: Bright Green

Back Round: York is another member of the AI experimental program, along with Tex and Wyoming. York is an infiltration specialist who seems to have become unemployed since the program closed down. When it was commonly believed by the characters that the megaton bomb in Church's stomach had sent them 800 years into the future, Tex theorized that the reason York was most likely able to survive that long was because of his armor's ability, which over time would've just kept constantly healing in order to stave off the effects of old age. Despite his armor's healing mechanism, however, it did not heal his injured eye, nor does it save his life later. His only appearances are outside the series proper; he is found by Tex during Part Three of the miniseries Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, trying to break into a store. Somewhere in his history with Tex and Wyoming, his left eye was "broken" in an attempt to defeat Tex while Omega was still implanted in her head. This event has left him bitter toward Omega, and he accepts Tex's proposal of infiltrating his base out of pride. At the end of Out of Mind, he and Tex attempt a raid on Omega's base. The two are caught in a firefight against Wyoming and two of Wyoming's minions. Tex tries to shoot Wyoming, but her gun malfunctions. As the two scramble for cover, York is shot twice in the upper left chest by Wyoming; Delta reports that the bullets were fatal. The AI stays with York and manages to fool Wyoming with a hologram of Tex, until York's death, with Delta appearing to perish as York's armor shuts down, having chosen to stay with York to maintain his pain medication as opposed to going with Tex. The healing mechanism in his amour would have future repercussions, however, as the operative named Washington retrieved it, along with Delta, and it saved his life when he sustained a few bullet wounds to the back.

Name: Unknown

Freelancer Names: South Dakota, Recovery Two

Armor Color: Violet with green trim

Armor Upgrade: Dome Shield (Removed)

Back Round: South Dakota, referred to as South, is another member of the freelancer operation in which Tex, Wyoming, York and Washington enlisted. South signed up with her twin brother, who was appropriately given the codename North Dakota, or North. Unlike some of the other operatives, however, South was not given an AI partner; according to South, there was more than one group of soldiers for implantation, and after complications with the first group, specifically Washington himself, no more AIs were given to operatives in the next group, including South. Later, Delta states she was part of an experiment alongside her brother, North, to analyze how some agents without AIs would respond to working with agents who did have AIs. She still, however, received an amour enhancement, able to create a domed energy shield. She had told Washington that this enhancement had been stolen, but this was not the case. South's first appearance is in part two of the mini-series Recovery One, where Washington encounters her alongside her deceased brother. South claims that she found North already dead when she arrived, and North's AI, Theta, was already missing. Washington called his commanders to let them know of the situation while South has a long monologue about growing up with North and wondering what life will be like now that he's dead. Washington is ordered to kill South, but instead keeps her with him, as he believes the freelancers are being hunted and their equipment, including their AIs, are being stolen. As he refuses to have an AI implanted into himself, he resolves to giving South the Delta AI he had already recovered so Delta can be protected. He orders her to use a nearby ship to escape, but she shoots him in the back so she can make an easier getaway from their enemy. She then radios the same commander, and it is revealed she also operates under the codename Recovery Two, and that she was using Washington to draw out the enemy so that command could devise a strategy against it with the promise of an AI as a reward. She then refuses to return to base, flying away with Delta. Command threatens to locate her with other agents, but South claims she is more worried about something else. In the opening episode of Reconstruction, South's whereabouts are listed on a communications screen as still unknown. A very much-alive Washington states his desire to hunt her down, and his superior states that they are not far from letting him, also feeling the sting of her betrayal, although Washington harbors some resentment towards Command as well, given that South was under their orders when she attacked him. In Chapter 4 it shows South and Delta are following Washington, but unbeknownst to them, the Meta is as well and spots them, coming up behind them at the end of the episode. In the next episode, Washington receives a call from his commanders alerting him to the fact that South is in critical danger, as shown by a distress beacon sent by Delta. When Washington and the others arrive, they find South under heavy fire from the Meta, using her energy shield enhancement to protect herself, but she is attempting to abandon Delta and her enhancement so she could escape. Caboose guns her down and after the Meta leaves, Washington interrogates her. According to Delta, South also betrayed her brother North much like how she betrayed Washington and Delta. Delta says that there is a high probability she would betray them again, so Washington kills her, then destroys her body per Recovery procedure. Although her armor is destroyed as well, it is unknown of what becomes of her shield enhancement.

Name: Unknown

Freelancer Name: North Dakota

Armor Color: Purple with green trim

Armor Upgrade: Unknown (Removed)

Back Round: North Dakota, referred to as North, is South's twin brother, enlisting in the Freelancer Program at the same time. He is only seen after having been killed, off-screen, by the Meta, when Washington follows the distress signal sent out by North's amour. When Washington arrives, he finds North and South together, South having claimed that she had heard a cry from North and found him already deceased. Like York, North still had his AI partner, Theta, in his possession at the time of his death, but Washington and South surmise that his attacker stole it. While surveying his dead body, South gives a lengthy spiel about growing up with North and how the two of them were both so alike in almost every way. It is revealed in Reconstruction that South actually betrayed him in a similar way she betrayed Washington, in order to lure the Meta into stealing North's armor components, giving South the time she needed to flee. Delta claims she lured him into a position where he could be killed as opposed to killing him directly.

Name: The Meta

Freelancer Name: Agent Maine

Armor Upgrade: Temporal Distortion (From Wyoming), chameleon amour and unknown other abilities stolen from dead agents, Original (unknown)

Armor Color: Red in Recovery d that Gamma, Theta and Omega are also in the Meta's possession, so it can be assumed they are also here.

AI: He is shown with seven A.I.

Back Round: The Meta is a mysterious character that is hunting down Freelancers, killing them, and taking their equipment and AIs. At the end of Reconstruction Chapter 3, a blue soldier is seen dropping an illusion and becoming a white soldier with brown shoulder pads; Burns confirmed this character to be the Meta in the commentary for the episode. He also stated that the reason behind the brown-on-white color scheme is because the Meta scavenges the amour of those it kills as well as the equipment. Prior to this, only a brief glimpse of it had been shown in part IV of Recovery One, where it only growled and wielded a grenade launcher, the Reconstruction trailer, and a flashback sequence in Reconstruction Chapter 1, where it additionally possessed Tex's armor enhancement to cloak itself. Its name was unknown until episode one of Reconstruction, where it is referred to as "The Meta" by Agent Washington and the Counselor, in reference to a cryptic message scratched into a wall of Outpost 17-B's Red base. It refers to itself as 'we,' presumably due to the number of AI's it has incorporated. The Meta altered a message to be sent to Sarge at the Blood Gulch Red Base and tricked him into pursuing Washington, Church and Caboose. The Meta then sneaked up behind the AWOL agent South. During the fight in which Washington, Church, and Caboose arrived, it is revealed to have possessed Wyoming's time-distortion enhancement as well as his AI, Gamma. In the aftermath of the encounter Washington receives a recovery beacon from Agent Maine, who is later confirmed to be the Meta. The Meta retreats to the windmill facility and attempts to recharge using the generator. It is also during this time that it steals Delta from Caboose (who had been carrying Delta) and shown to be carrying 6 or more AI's at once. After a minor encounter with Washington and the Blues it completes this task and proceeds to attack the Reds for an unknown reason, but retreats after Washington attacks it with a ripped-off turret. It reappeared some time later, hiding on the tank that the Reds and Caboose used to infiltrate the Freelancer base with Washington and Church. Soon after, it engages numerous Recovery agents attempting to capture Washington and the others. Washington believes the Meta is attempting to infiltrate the facility to locate and steal the remaining AIs. It pursues and injures Washington, demanding to see the Alpha. The Director and Counselor attempt to negotiate with it to secure its co-operation, but Church jumps into its head, causing the Meta to shudder and jerk, giving Washington time to set off the EMP before a deal can be brokered. Its current fate is unknown.

_**Artificial Intelligences**_

Name: O'Malley

Alternate names: Omega, Om-Ali, and Doctor O'Malley

Armor Color: Grey (Caboose's mental projection), whatever armor color his host is

Original Host: Tex

Personality: Rage

Back Round: The common enemy of both the Red and Blue Teams, O'Malley is an AI that was put into Tex's armor during training in order to make her more aggressive and dangerous. According to the agents of the program, O'Malley's real name is Omega. The name O'Malley originates from a portmanteau of Omega and Tex's real name, Allison (Om'Ali). The Omega AI, Tex claims, was a program designed to enhance her skills and attitude. According to Agent Washington, he developed the ability to jump via radio to other hosts entirely of his own device, and would jump from person to person numerous times while a part of the program, although Washington notes he had a preference for Tex; Wyoming, too, notes that Omega strongly desires to be reunited with Tex. O'Malley is evil and aggressive, a parody of over-the-top megalomaniacal super villains. O'Malley wants to annihilate both teams, either to destroy or take over the universe, and to "crush every living soul into dust". He expresses these desires in long monologues accompanied by extended fits of evil laughter and extreme close-up shots of his visor. He is also able to understand Lopez's Spanish, but needs help to issue commands to Lopez's robot army, and occasionally mispronounces words (pronouncing nuclear as nuclear and struggling with the word fruition). Toward the end of season 1, just before Tex attacks the Reds for the second time, O'Malley assesses that Tex has little chance of survival and leaps via radio into Caboose. Under O'Malley's possession, Caboose periodically makes threatening statements in "a scary voice," but O'Malley is never able to take full control. After being forced out of Caboose by Church and Tex, O'Malley possesses Doc, of whom he is able to take almost total control and use to further his own agenda. He seems to work for Vic to some degree, hiring Wyoming to take out Tucker, claiming Vic will give them a bonus for killing him, but it is unknown if this deal was permanent or temporary. O'Malley's confrontation with the Alien near the end of season 3 leaves his fate ambiguous, but it is revealed in episode 73 that Lopez, Doc, and he are still alive and have been hiding in a secret lair. In the following episode, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez return to Blood Gulch, at the request of Church, to diagnose Tucker's illness. In return, O'Malley demands something to be named later. He never does name his price, however, as at the end of Season Four, he takes his chances and jumps via radio out of Doc. Throughout most of season 5 his location is unknown; the Blue Team assuming he is in Sheila because of her erratic and violent behavior. The suspicion then falls on Church when Sheila reveals O'Malley's current location to be "the Blue leader." Church quickly dispels this in episode 96 as he was never officially promoted, and it is then revealed that O'Malley currently inhabits Captain Butch Flowers. It is ultimately revealed that he is intending to infect Junior as soon as the latter takes possession of Tucker's sword, so that he can control Junior and exploit the Aliens. In episode 100, after Tex begins broadcasting on an open channel to lure O'Malley, the AI instead jumps into Simmons, leading to his being knocked out by Tex, and continues to jump from character to character. When he finally jumps into Tex, they take the ship and begin to lift off, but Andy, who was already placed on the ship by the Red team, detonates, apparently killing everyone on it, including O'Malley. However, in Reconstruction, Washington and his superior officer ponder whether O'Malley is actually alive and has been stolen by a mysterious new enemy. In Chapter 16, it revealed that Omega is a fragment of the Alpha's emotions: anger. He is meant to have a larger role in chapter 19, where a battle scene between the Meta and the Recovery Agents is shown. One projected idea was Omega possessing a Recovery Agent and using the body to kill other agents. One of the few characters to be voiced by more than one actor, several of the production crew, including Burnie Burns, have claimed they prefer the O'Malley presented by Matt Hullum (while the AI controls Doc) rather than the O'Malley in Caboose (voiced by Joel Heyman). Hullum brings about more depth to the role, and the O'Malley presented by him has been regarded as a combination of Stewie Griffin, Dr. Evil, Gollum and many other villains. In the final episode, O'Malley jumps to nearly everyone in the canyon, and is then voiced by each character's respective voice actor.

Name: Gary

Alternate name: Gamma

Original Host: Wyoming

Personality: Deceit

Back Round: Gary is a computer, similar to Durandal in Marathon that Church meets after being propelled into the past. He claims the facility is the housing facility of the Great Weapon, which is later revealed to be the fortress that O'Malley occupies in the future. In the future, Gary is seen as the base computer of the fortress, although he does not talk until Church arrives there. He is fond of jokes, and sometimes uses knock-knock jokes to communicate instead of giving a straight answer. Claiming to have been built by the race of the Alien, Gary knows nothing about his creators, but only of The Great Destroyer and his race, the Shisno, a pejorative of humans described as the equivalent of the feces of the feces of the foulest-smelling animal on the planet. Upon learning of The Great Prophecy, Church has Gary research and builds a teleporter to transport him back to Blood Gulch in the recent past, in an attempt to prevent everything that has gone wrong. At near full processing power, Gary takes slightly over a millennium to finish this task, having spent some processing time telling jokes. Despite his humorous disposition, Gary is polite and well mannered, which makes his relationship with Andy very tense. At one point, the two bicker with each other, and Gary gets irritated at Andy's uncouth nature. But when the "Sacred Quest" team leave the fortress, and Church returns to Blood Gulch, Gary is left behind, and nothing is seen of him until Season 5. After learning the name of Wyoming's AI (Gamma), Church concludes that Gary is actually Gamma and not an alien computer. Church phones Gary, and after an awkward conversation of Gary saying he is not Gamma, Gary hangs up, and has a short conversation with Wyoming himself, who instructs Gary to "hop in." It is later apparent that Gary used Wyoming's special time traveling ability to transport himself back in time to contact Church. At the end of Episode 97 Gary is now in the tank which previously housed Sheila's AI. He begins to shoot at the Blues under the command of Wyoming, but Tucker, taking control of the situation, plugs a cable from the ship housing Sheila into the tank and downloads Gary into the ship, where Sheila manages to lock him behind a firewall. His fate beyond this is unclear. In Reconstruction, the ship that crash landed in Outpost 17-B is confirmed to be the same that Gary was in episode 100 of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, apparently not exploding, but rather crash landing. Afterwards, the Meta took both Gamma and the armor enhancement in Wyoming's helmet. In Chapter 16 of Reconstruction, it is revealed Gamma was the deceitful fragment of the Alpha AI.

Name: Delta

Alternate Name: "D"

Armor Color: Green

Original Host: New York

Personality: Logic

Back Round: Another AI created in the same program as Omega and Gamma, Delta ("D" for short) is the AI originally assigned to the operative codenamed York. Unlike the other experimental program recruits, York still has his AI with him. This is because unlike the other AIs, Delta does not pose a threat to anyone; instead, he is extremely logical and analytical, to the point of being largely unfamiliar with human emotions. Matt Hullum has described Delta as "large devoid of personality. York often asks for Delta's advice on certain situations, such as whether or not to help Tex, and uses Delta to watch his left side during combat owing to his visual impairment. Burnie Burns also notes that Delta was useful in Recovery One as a way of reminding the audience indirectly of the various rules of the freelancer program and the AIs. Delta often appears as a holographic miniature soldier beside York's head; the green glow was created in game by using the plasma pistol according to Burnie Burns. However, Delta can modify his appearance to match the situation. When threatened by Tex, he went "on alert" and his glow turned red. Later, in a ploy to trick Wyoming, Delta managed to change his size and color, and effectively stopped the green glow surrounding him, although it faded back in when he began to speak. Much like his fellow AI Gamma, Delta is polite and well mannered, even bidding good luck to his enemy Wyoming when he believed himself to be shutting down. After York was fatally wounded at O'Malley's base, Delta began administering some anesthetics and decided to remain with York, having picked up a fond attachment for his host despite repeatedly getting confused over other human emotions. When an operative dies their amour shuts down AIs within them, and so it was believed Delta perished with York. However, some time later, another agent named Washington came to collect Delta, very much alive and confused as to why he was not shut down, which turns out to be because AIs are too expensive to simply destroy, and are instead encrypted for a Recovery Agent to pick up. Washington manually removes Delta from York's suit and takes him away. He is to be implanted in another freelancer, referred to as South, in order to help Agent Washington combat an unknown enemy that has been hunting the remaining freelancers. Following this, South betrays Washington and her commanders and escapes with Delta, claiming to have been intending to collect him all along. In Reconstruction, Delta is still shown to be in the possession of South, warning her about the risks of following Washington. South attempts to abandon Delta as bait for the Meta, but she is stopped by Washington, Caboose, and Church. He is then given to Caboose as a new host just before Washington, on Delta's advice, kills South. Not long after, the Meta finds an unconscious Caboose, who split off from the group on Delta's insistence. Several other unidentified AIs appear around Delta as the Meta collects him, welcoming him while he remains silent. In Caboose's mind, Church discovers critical information that Delta left in order to help Washington: the prerecorded message, "Memory is the key." Caboose's mental projection of Delta's message also warns Church that the next time they meet, the AI may not want his help. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that Delta is the logic fragment of Alpha, which the Alpha shed so as to not be able to analyze the suffering it endured.

Name: Epsilon

Armor Color: Blue

Original Host: Washington

Personality: Memory

Back Round: Epsilon was originally the AI partner of Agent Washington at the start of the program. Physically, he appeared as a holographic soldier much the same as Delta, except he glowed with a blue luminescence. Epsilon is somewhat infamous among the soldiers of Project Freelancer, as he is revealed to be the first AI to break down. While the others that went rampant were soon to follow, South claims that all plans for future AIs were put on hiatus because of Epsilon. He is described as having committed suicide, the only known case of such an occurrence, while still inside Washington's helmet, and thus, while still interfacing directly with Washington's mind. Washington notes that as Epsilon broke down, he had trouble distinguishing which thoughts were his own and which belonged to Epsilon. The event left Washington bitter towards AIs and other agents in general. However at the end of episode 15 of Reconstruction, it is revealed that some remnant of Epsilon is still intact, within the AI vault at the Freelancer Outpost. Washington gives him to Caboose and instructs the latter to turn him over to the authorities. In the final episode, Caboose manages to save Epsilon from an impending EMP wave. At the end of Reconstruction Caboose is shown to have taken Epsilon's container to safety at Blue Base. However, it is revealed in episode 4 that Caboose is attempting to combine Epsilon with Tex's body and Sheila to create a "super best friend", but has so far been unsuccessful. Later in episode 6 it was revealed that Epsilon has the ability to maintain memories of anything it is told, and as such as memories of the entire Alpha fragments. Thanks in part to the Red Team's hologram room at their base in Valhalla, Epsilon takes on the appearance of Delta and orders Caboose on a mission to the desert Tucker and Donut were sent to prior to Reconstruction. The main reason that Epsilon was broken and went 'insane' was the fact that that it is the memory portion of the Alpha AI. During the process of acquiring more AI from the Alpha, the heavy stress from excessive simulation and torture, forced it to sever the memory portion of itself for self-preservation. Since Epsilon is the memory of Alpha, Epsilon began to replay the memories of the torture in Washington's mind and 'feeling' the pain of its former life, committed suicide. As such, Washington is fully aware of what happened to the Alpha AI and refuses to put another AI in his head, as he wasn't sure that he could keep it a secret from a program. Ironically, this refusal for AIs is why he was recruited to be a Recovery agent. Epsilon appears to suffer something of a split personality, as he refers to himself as "we" due to him remembering all of theother AIs.

**Hope this made sense to you. I got most of the info from Wiki, which I do not own. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	11. The Truth

**Thank you for liking my story. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Taylor's POV:**

I've just woken up from a deep slumber, my head pounding. Everything was a blur at first, but then it all came screaming back to me. I looked at my surroundings. Church, Tex, and Caboose were awake. So were Sarge, Grif, and Donut. Everyone else was knocked out cold. We were in a cell big enough to hold thirty people. There was some dirt on the floor, the bars on the windows were rusty, and there was enough light to see what was a few feet in front of you. Church held Tex in his arms, Caboose was in a corner hugging his legs to his chest, Grif was eating a fat cake that he hid in his armor, Sarge just sat against the wall thinking about something, and Donut was tracing things on the dirty floor with his finger. Yup, I had to admit it, we were completely screwed. All of our weapons were gone, I couldn't get a radio signal, and all of our resources are morons. I slowly got up and wobbled over to the window and looked out. We were about forty stories high up and there was no way we would survive if we jumped. Even with our amour. I sat next to Sarge and sighed. He gave me a perplexed look.

"What's your deal?" He asked.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" I asked.

"Most likely. Just hope I die before Grif." He hoped. I snickered at that comment. The reason why I was making conversation with my so-called enemy was because I never really got to know him. And seeing as we were going to die soon, now is a better time than ever.

"This may seem like an odd question, but what's your name?" I questioned.

"My what?" He replied.

"Your name. I mean, everyone calls you 'Sarge' and everybody has a real name. What's yours?" I explained. Sarge just looked at his lap sadly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. I'll shut up now." I said.

"John." He said in a horsed voice. I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"My name is John Colt." I was shocked that he would even let me know this.

"Do you have a family back home John?" It felt weird to call him that.

"Some years ago, I had a wife, a home, a reason for living."

"Had?"

"She died fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. No matter how long ago it was, you still feel the pain inside you. The pain of losing them, always knowing that you'll never see their face again, their smile or laughter, or just knowing the fact that you're to weak to do anything about it." I thought I was going to cry.

"I'm guessin' that you've lost someone close to you too?"

"My brother died when I was in grade school. And my mother is locked away. So I know what you've been through."

"You remind me of my daughter." He said.

"You have a daughter?!"

"Yeah. She's about your age by now, maybe a little younger. I have pictures of them." He reached into his concealed pocket and pulled out two pictures. He handed them to me silently. I looked at them carefully. One of them had a woman, about the age of twenty-five on it. She had crazy curly dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin but rosy cheeks, a gold ring on her left ring finger, a white dress, white flats, and she had pearly white teeth. She was sitting on a wooden swing that hung from a large oak tree. She had a large, beautiful smile on her face. I looked at the other picture. It was a ten-year-old girl. She had curly brown hair, pale skin but rosy cheeks, a toothy smile, and green eyes. She was wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt, black rain boots, and red gloves. She was holding yellow tulips in her small hands and was wearing a silver charm bracelet.

"The young woman in that picture was my wife Lily. And the child in that one is my daughter Laura. Lily died when Laura was at least two years old. She was murdered. She was working a late shift at the hospital and a man came in saying his sister was having a heart attack and she needed help. Lily had no experience with heart attacks so she told him there was a doctor on the fourth floor that could help him. The man was desperate so he pulled out a gun and threatened her if she didn't help his sister, he would shoot her. Lily tried to calm him down. Then security came in and surprised him. He squeezed the trigger and shot Lily in the heart. He made a run for it and left Lily to die. Lily lost too much blood when they got her to an ER and minutes after the gun shot, she died. I left Laura for the war when she was twelve. I didn't want to, but I was called into duty so I had no choice. She lives with Lily's close friend and I haven't seen her since." I never knew someone with such a sad history. He had no reason to tell me any of this, but he trusted me enough to do so anyway.

"What were they like?"

"Well, Lily was the sweetest lady I'd ever met. She always did the right thing, never lied, she was straight forward, stubborn, and beautiful. When we first met, she was serious, strong, and independent. But I knew there was something off about her. She was always smiling, but there were moments when she had a sad face. I found out the truth about her. A long time ago, she was at the park kneeling at a bench late into the night. I looked at her face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. She was so lovely and dear. I knew then, from the bottom of my heart, she was the one I needed to protect forever."

"She sounds like a great person."

"She was. And Laura is just like her. Every time I saw her smile, I couldn't help but see my wife in my eyes. Laura is sweet, clumsy, stubborn, curious, and strong. The day of Lily's funeral, I was a wreck. But Laura 'kept on telling me that everything was going to be okay. When I couldn't pull myself together, Laura was always there to help me along the way. I couldn't ask for a better daughter even if I wanted to."

"If it makes you feel any better, you kind of remind me of my dad. After my brother died, I could tell that he was in pain. But he always tried to be the kind of father that I could look up to. Even though he married an awful woman, I love him with all my heart. And I'm sure your daughter still loves you. If you keep thinking about her everyday, and she thinks about you everyday, that love will never disappear." It was nice to talk to someone I could relate my feelings to.

"For a dirty blue, you aren't such a bad kid." He ruffled my hair playfully and gave me a humorous grin. I smiled back at him. I patted his hand and gave it a light stroke. **(I'm not making anything romantic happen between them so don't ask.) **"What time is it?"

"Three till midnight my guess. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Taylor!" I heard Caboose yell. "Can you come over here please!!" I sarcastically rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I gotta go help him, before he chokes on his own tongue." I said mockingly. Sarge scoffed at my comment. "Nice talking to you."

"You too kid." Sarge responded. I walked to the other side of the cell where Caboose sat quietly. I sat down beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" Caboose asked.

"If you want to ask me anything sex related, I'm leaving." I stated.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" He asked innocently. I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth without him panicking. So I'm going to lie to him.

"I don't know Caboose, I just don't know." I replied. I sat beside him for a few minutes then I slowly walked away from him. By now, everyone was awake. I realized, that the Director wasn't in the cell with us. I walked over to Church to ask what happened when I was asleep.

"Where's the Director?" I asked him.

"Don't know." He said nonchalantly. After a short silence, I sat down beside him.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"A little after midnight, why?" He asked.

"And it's April 1st right?" I asked, like I never heard his question.

"Yeah but why?" He repeated. I gave a long sigh.

"Today is my birthday." I said dismally. "I really hoped that I would be home by now, but I'm stuck in this shit hole."

"How old are you know?" He asked.

"I'm now officially seventeen."

"Congrats." Suddenly, the cell door swung open and showed a couple of guards.

"The Chairman would like to speak to all of you." Guard one told us.

"So?" Tucker said.

"That wasn't a request. He wants to speak to you now!" Guard two stated.

"Fuck off!" Tex yelled. Guard two stomped over to us and attempted to strike Tex across the face. Fortunately to her good reflexes, she caught the douche's hand two inches away from her face and twisted it and heard a sickening crackle. She probably dislocated his arm and broke his wrist. The man fell over screaming and the other guard came over to help him.

"Can someone please get this man to a medic." The guard said annoyed. Someone came in and took the guard away.

"Now, I'm not going to ask again." The guard said pointing his gun at us. We got up and left the cell. He led us to a room, which I recognized from the show. It was where Washington released the EMP. The only thing that was different was that the Chairman was in the middle of the room with the Director at gunpoint and the Meta.

"Leave us." The Chairman ordered him men. They left the room silently. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here today."

"No shit Sherlock." Grif said.

"I brought you here to talk to your new requite. Um… what is your name my dear?" He asked me.

"Taylor Athena Time." I answered.

"I have record of all the people stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. But there is no record of sending a female soldier down there recently aside from Agent Texas and Private Grif. Could you explain this logging error?" He asked politely.

"I don't know what to tell you." I replied.

"And here is the real twist in this mystery, I asked my staff to do a back round check on you. However, there appears to that there isn't a Taylor Time in existence. At least, not one that is living and looks like you. What is your fathers name?"

"Jonathan Alexander Time."

"And your mother?"

"Claire Anna-Beth Time."

"I see. There is a Taylor Time with parents by those names, there's just a tiny problem with that. She's dead." The Chairman pulled up a holographic picture of a girl about my age with curly blonde hair, emerald eyes, flushed skin, in summery, the exact opposite of me. Beside her picture was all her info. Including birth date an death date. "She died of a tragic accident. Poor dear. But then I told my staff to find someone with your image, and they found you, but you have an entire different story than you."

He pulled up another picture, this time of me when I was about four years old.

"The girl in this picture was an once an orphan, her parents abandoned her and she was adopted when she was three. Unfortunately a year after, they got into a tragic car accident on her birthday. Her adoptive parents were decapitated and the young girl fell into a coma. Tell me my dear, do you ever remember getting into a car accident?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I was about three or four and I broke my arm in the accident." I replied.

"The truth of the matter is, the mind you think you have, isn't you at all. You've been in a coma for the past thirteen years dreaming that life. Until a few months ago you woke up and disappeared without a trace." The Chairman explained. I didn't believe him.

"You're so full of shit. Look at this girl. They may have… similarities. But look at the eyes; the girl in the picture has one brown eye and one blue eye. She only has brown eyes." Grif exclaimed. I felt a little nervous. Guess it's time to come clean.

"Guys, I have something to say. Remember those packages I've been getting from command and I never told you what was inside? Well, they were contacts." I said.

"So what? You've got trouble seeing?" Tucker asked.

"No, actually, I have perfect eye sight. But on my mother side of the family, she has multi colored eyes. And I happen to inherited it." I reached up to my right eye and removed the color contact lens and revealed my one blue eye. "Nobody really knows about my eyes, I get a little embarrassed. In the fourth grade, people egged my house cause they thought I was weird. When I got into middle school, I was fitted for contact lens. Ever since then, people always thought I was brown eyed."

"So that proves my point. You're name isn't really Taylor Time. Your name is Taylor McCarthy. Any who, that was only the first reason why I called you here. Actually, another reason why I called you here so that I could tell you how you will die." The Chairman stated bluntly.

"Okay, I'll bite. How will we die?" Tucker asked.

"By the hand of someone who you thought was once your friend." The Chairman replied grinning.

"What ever, can we go now?" Church asked.

"Actually Leonard, your little friends will never see the light of day again. As for you though, you will become one of my new soldiers." The Chairman said, his grin growing bigger.

"Yeah right. What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to agree to join you?" Church asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, did I say that you would join my side willingly?" The Chairman stated. "Dear Director, I think it is time for you to play your role my game." The Director however was silent.

"Director! You will do as I say!" The Chairman said, pushing his gun harder into the back of the Director's head. He winced in pain and took a deep breath.

"Artificial Intelligence Program Alpha." The Director said loudly. I looked strait at Church and saw him go ridged. "Codeword………. AT821D."

Suddenly, Church's eyes went dull and he grew completely still for a long moment.

"Codeword and voice reorganization verified. Standing by for orders." Church said soullessly.

"Church what are you doing?" Tex asked.

"Go on Doctor, tell him what he needs to do." The Chairman said. The Director didn't seem happy about this.

"Obey Chairman Charles William's orders unless told otherwise by myself or him." The Director ordered before being clubbed in the back of the head by The Chairman himself.

"Thank you dear Director for your corporation, but I'll take it from here." The Chairman said. "Alpha, get rid of these pests will you."

"Yes sir, it shall be done." Church said. The Meta gave him his sniper and picked up a missal launcher.

"Aw hell to the no." Tucker said irritated.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please be patient until the new chapter is posted. I thank you guys so much that you've been sticking by my side this long. Hope you guys liked this.**


	12. The Fight

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I don't own Halo, Bungie does. And I don't own Red Vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

_**Taylor's POV:**_

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any shittier, this happens. A crazy Chairman thinks that my real life is my dream and this dream is my reality, Church goes Alpha on us, and our worst enemy is teaming up with him and is going to kill us. My life was going fan-fucking-tastinc. We all ran for cover. I thank the all mighty lord for making Church born with the worst aim ever, but he had the Meta on his side. And I was just lucky enough to land behind the same wall as a scared as hell Tucker and a frightened Caboose.

"What the hell is going on??!!" Tucker yelled.

"Church is going by his programming. Do you still have your sword?" I asked.

"Hells yeah, they didn't know it was a weapon so they let me keep it." He replied.

"Then go use it." I ordered.

"Hell no. The minute I hop from behind this wall, they'll shoot me." Tucker said.

"Why are we hiding behind a wall? Are we playing hide and seek?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, except if you don't find your own hiding place, the Meta will shoot you. And the only way we can win is if we all live and the Meta and the Chairman die. Now go hide." I lied. Caboose ran off to go hide. "Well that takes care of him."

"So what's the plan?" Tucker asked.

"Try to live and not get killed." I replied.

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to go find Tex, she'll be of more use than you." I said crawling away. Luckily, she wasn't too hard to find. I sat beside her.

"So do you know what we should do?" I asked. She just sat there, lost in thought. "Hello, Earth to Tex, we need your help right now." A gunshot slid right beside me.

"We're about to be killed by a psychotic killer and or the man I love. It's kind of hard to think about a plan." Tex said. Another great part of my day, our strongest and well-focused team member was losing hope. Just fantastic.

"Tex, if you don't focus, we'll all die and any chance for saving Church will be lost!" I yelled. "Now try to help me out here!"

"Do you have a plan cause I'd love to hear it?!" Tex yelled back. I was getting really frustrated now. Suddenly I noticed something on the ground. I crept to it and saw that they were guns. Looks like the Chairman wants to see a challenging fight for the Meta and Church.

"Here," I passed her a gun and bundled the rest under my arms. I made my way around the room and passed around the guns. I saw the exit and saw that there was an interior shield on it, so we couldn't escape. At least we had weapons now. Even though Church shot worse than blind children, he could dodge an easy bullet. So could the Meta. We couldn't kill the Chairman, because there was a dome shield covering him. When Tucker tried to stab the Meta, he used his time stop and clubbed Tucker in the back of the head. He was still conscious but his head was bleeding. When he was about to shoot him, I took my chance and shot his back. It didn't kill him, just got him more pissed off. Tucker and I ran and ducked behind another wall were Simmons, Donut, and Lopez were.

"Como es el progreso de las colas? **[How are things progressing?]**" Lopez asked.

"We're losing like shit." I answered as I reloaded my gun.

"What do we do? All hope is lost!" Donut said.

"Donut, go complain that we're going to die to someone else." Simmons said. Donut walked away.

"Lopez, man count." I ordered. He went up slightly and came back down.

"Todos accounted para. **[All are accounted for.]**" Lopez said.

"And how many wounded?" I asked.

"Apenas el aqua uno. **[Just the aqua one.]**" He replied.

"Thanks, I'm going to get the Director to change Church's programming back to the original while you guys go out there and kick some ass." I ordered.

"Si senora. **[Yes ma'am.]**" Lopez said as he and Tucker walked away. Before Simmons left, I grabbed his hand.

"And for the record, you're the best kiss I ever had." I said coyly. I gave him a peck on the lips. "Good luck." I left not waiting to see his reaction. When I looked to see what the Church was doing, I saw he had Tex cornered, his gun pointed directly at her fore-head. I needed to think of something fast, something to distract Church and give Tex a chance to run and me a chance to get the Director. I thought of something. I wasn't sure if it would work, it was a long shot, but it's worth the chance. I gave away my position and yelled at the top of my lungs, "HEY, ALPHA!!" Everyone looked at me, most thought I was crazy. "CODEWORD: DIRTBAG!!" You could hear this faint dialing noise coming from Church's head.

"Meep." Church said, then jumped over two walls and whacked Grif behind the head. Tex ran for cover and I ran for the Director, I could hear Sarge keep saying dirt bag to keep Church occupied and he also said 'This is the best game since Grif Ball'. Once I reached the Director, he was barley awake.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked.

"I feel just peachy." He mumbled sarcastically.

"I need you to stop Church's orders and make him go back to his original programming." I said.

"Alright, help me up." He said. I propped him up against the wall and sat him up straight. "Artificial Intelligence Alpha, delete orders and return to original programming." Church stopped pounding Grif and stood completely still. He suddenly collapsed to the ground and held his head. Tex rushed over to him and held on to him. And I saw that the Meta half of everyone cornered.

"Gød damn it. You little brat!" The Chairman yelled. He took down his dome shield and shot the Director in the gut. I wasn't sure if he was aiming for me, it didn't matter. I swiftly got up to get Doc, before the Chairman hit me in the back of my head. My ears started to ring and things grew blurry. I could barley make out the Chairman's face as he kneeled in front of me, holding something in his hand.

"You see this little gizmo," He asked, showing me it. "It's a hand held A.I. deleting device. It's never been tested, so I'm not sure if it works, but I'm going to test it out on your dear friend Allison. Then the Meta will kill all of your friends and I will reprogram the Alpha, making him the ultimate solider. The Director was too weak to let him go into battle, so I'm going to do it for him, and win the war." I was too weak to get up and stop him. I saw Tex holding a dazed Church in her arms, as the Director grew nearer. I could hear all of my friends calling for my help, but I couldn't do anything. Everything suddenly went dark and quiet.

***

I slowly began to open my eyes, and I saw a bright light. It wasn't heaven because I could tell it was a light bulb. I saw a bag containing clear liquid, slowly dripping into a tube connected to my hand. I felt that I was on a stiff bed and there was an oxygen mask covering my mouth and nose. My sight became clearer and I saw a man slightly laying on the bed. I kicked his head so he would turn around and face me. It was my father. I was back in my reality.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I know mine are usually longer but this is all I'll put on for now. I hope you aren't disappointed. It really means a lot to me that you've been reading this far into the story. Especially those who have been with me since chapter one. Leave me good reviews please.**


	13. Extra: Drunk Calls

**Here's another extra chapter. Once again, it has no strings attached to the story line. I don't own Halo, Bungie does, and I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does.**

_About two weeks before Taylor's arrival_

It was a bright and sunny day in the blood gulch, as it is every other day in the hellhole. Church and Tucker were doing their daily watch at the top of their base when Tucker noticed that not all of them were there.

"Hey dude, where's Tex? I haven't seen her all day." Tucker asked Church.

"She got drunk last night and she's trying to get over her hang over." Church said smiling.

"What're you all happy dandy about?" Tucker asked.

"Tex left me a drunk message last night on the radio. I couldn't help but record it." Church answered, his smile getting bigger.

"No way dude?! Let me hear it." Tucker pleaded. They turned on their radios and Church played back the first twenty seconds of the message.

"Hey Churchy baby," Slurred a very drunk Tex. "I was all alone in my room when I really wanted someone to talk to. You know how much I've missed you? Well, I'm calling to say hi. And you know, you know what else, I know I've been mean to you and all. You know, punching you, stealing from you, and plenty of other things. But it's all good. It's all goooood. Ha ha ha ha ha!! Oh… you're so funny Churchy."

Church stopped the play back and looked at Tucker proudly.

"And that's only the first twenty seconds of a twenty five minute message." Church stated. Tucker started to laugh, but tried to stop when a tired Tex walked to them.

"Uhg… I feel like crap." Tex moaned. "Nothing like a good old hangover to start your perfect day."

Tucker couldn't help but snicker still at Tex's message.

"What are you laughing at? You know good and well that even when I'm on a hangover that I can kick your ass." Tex reminded.

"Do you think you should tell her?" Tucker asked Church.

"Guess so." Church answered.

"Tell me what?" Tex asked annoyed. Church played her the first twenty seconds of her message again and started to laugh all over again. Tex's face flushed in embarrassment. It's bad when you call someone when you're drunk, it's even worse when it's your ex and has a recording of it. Tex grew upset that he found this funny and didn't even pity her. She couldn't blame him though. She masked her feeling with anger, as she does with all of her feelings. She smacked them both down with her gun and marched away.

For the next couple of days, she avoided any interaction with Church. If he were in the same room as her, she would leave, if they had rounds together, she would switch with Caboose, and if he wanted to talk to her about the message, she would smack him down with her gun and leave. Any moron, including Caboose, could tell she was upset and embarrassed. So it was dumped on Church's shoulders to fix their little dilemma.

"What should I do man?" Church asked Tucker. "She refuses to talk to me, she won't even stay in the same room as me, and she hits me anytime I try to talk to her."

"You could always drunk call her. It'd probably even the sides." Tucker suggested.

"You know that might actually work. Get me some vodka, gin, rum, whiskey, bourbon, scotch, and brandy from the basement." Church ordered.

"Wow. You really plan on getting hammered tonight." Tucker noted.

"Yep, and you are too."

"What?! Why me?"

"Cause someone needs to make sure I call Tex. I'll probably forget."

"Fine."

_The next day, two o'clock in the afternoon_

Church and Tucker were in the kitchen, half dead compared to normal, with cups of coffee on the table. Church could barley keep his head up cause he was to exhausted. And Tucker kept moaning and groaning in pain.

"Will you shut up man? You're making my headache worse." Church grumbled.

"Do you have no sympathy for my weak state? I think I may be dying." Tucker said.

"It's just a hangover, I have no room for sympathy." Church replied.

"We stayed up until three in the morning. A hangover plus lack of sleep can be fatal." Tucker said. Church gave him a perplexed look.

"Did I call Tex last night?" Church asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Tucker replied.

"You were supposed to make sure I called her. Gød damn it Tucker." Church grumbled as Tex walked in, all happy and everything.

"Good afternoon boys." She said grinning, pouring herself some coffee.

"Not so loud you bitch." Tucker mumbled.

"What are you so happy about?" Church unwillingly asked as he slowly lifted his head off the table.

"Oh, you don't remember. You called me last night and left me a very convenient message." Tex said grinning.

"Tucker, out." Church ordered.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed anyway." Tucker said walking away with his coffee.

"Alright Tex, lay it on me." Church said as soon as Tucker was out of ear shot. She began the play back of the message.

"Hey Tex," Church slurred in a giddy voice. "I'm really sorry about making you upset the other day. You know, it's not really your fault. If it makes you feel any better, you were the BEST girlfriend a guy could have. I know we had our ups and downs, but I really loved you. And you have great boobs. You were the perfect girlfriend. And you also have great boobs. And I want you to be as happy as me cause you're like my favorite friend - ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry, Tucker did something funny." Tex stopped the play back. Church did feel very embarrassed that he said all those things, but it was as he planned.

"So are we cool?" Church asked hopefully. Tex gave him a half smile.

"Yeah, we're cool. And it was very sweet that you did that for me." Tex said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And if you ever tell anyone I did this, you'll wake up, breathing through a tube."

"Fine by me." Church agreed. Before Tex left, she stuck her head back in.

"And F.Y.I., that was only the first forty seconds to a forty minute message." Tex added, grinning. "So, I'll have something to listen to when I'm bored."

**So this is a filler. Hope you liked it. Leave me good reviews and I'll try to get in the new chapter A.S.A.H.P. (as soon as humanly possible)**


	14. Life and Death

**Thank you for the review on my story. Here's a new chapter. Hope I don't disappoint.**

_**Taylor's POV:**_

It's been two weeks since I've woken up from my coma. Apparently, the illness that killed Christian got to me, but not as hard. I slipped into a coma. My father came home the night my dream started because he forgot the tickets to his flight and found me on the floor, barley breathing. Ever since, I've been in a deep sleep. Soon, everything was slowly but surely returning to normal. My dad stopped the water works, my stepmother came home for an hour to congratulate me on waking up, and my dumb ass teachers gave me a crap load of homework and only four weeks to complete it all. I was out for two and a half months, and this is what I get. But today, I was putting aside homework and other issues for today. I was doing something I thought I'd never do.

When I walked into the sanitarium, they gave me a visitor's pass and made me fill out a few sheets of paper before letting me see her. I walked up the glass staircase into a game room. There were different people doing different things. Some were painting, some were playing chess, checkers, and plenty of other things. And they were all wearing different colored robes of different patterns. But there was one person who wore a plain white one. I couldn't see her face because her back was to me and she was looking out the window into the sunny skies. She had pale yellow hair that went down to her waist. The secretary pointed out that it was her that I was looking for. I slowly and hesitantly walked up to her. Dream or not, I promised him **(Simmons)** that I would see her when I got home. Finally, I reached her and tapped her shoulder and she turned to face me. Her skin was a little pale, wrinkled, and slightly baggy. I looked straight into her different colored eyes and said the word I thought I'd never say to her again.

"Mom." I said in a hushed voice. She gave me a confused look and for a moment I thought she forgot me. I closed my eyes and waited for the 'Who are you' or 'Have we met before'. But that all changed with her words.

"Taylor?" She asked. Without a moment to lose, I threw my arms around her and let my tears fall. She remembered me. After all these years she never forgot me. She hugged me back and we cherished this moment.

_An hour later_

After crying our eyes out and a lot more hugging than I'd like to admit, we sat down and talked. I told her everything she wanted to know, how dad was, if and who he was married to, if I was okay, ect.

"I've noticed you're not wearing contacts." Mom said.

"How did you know I use to wear contacts?" I asked.

"My sister told me. So why aren't you wearing them" She repeated.

"Well, I've decided to stop hiding and embrace who I really am." I explained.

"Well I'm very proud of you." She said, patting my hand.

"Yeah… me too." I replied, getting distracted.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Mom… I made a promise to someone **(Caboose)** that I would stay with them forever."

"Well that's nothing to worry your self over. Cause you always keep your promises." That made me feel even worse. When I told Caboose I would stay with him forever, he believed me with all of his heart. It made me feel guilty for some reason. Even though it was a dream, I felt like I kicked a puppy and killed its mother right in front of it. And let me tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling.

Soon, visiting hours were over. We said our good byes and I began to walk to the local pool. For some reason, all the pools were empty and the only people there were me and the lady at the desk who was listening to blasting music on her iPod. I went to the locker rooms and changed into my dark purple two-piece. I went out to the pools and placed my towel at the edge of the pool. I stretched out and dove in. The water was a little cold but still warm. I swam deeper into the pool when I heard something. I swam to the surface and looked around to see if anyone was there. It was only me. I shook it off and went back down to the bottom. I sort of floated there as my ears flooded with water. I closed my eyes and floated there. Then I heard the noise again. But instead, they were voices. I couldn't make them out but they slowly grew clearer. They were screaming for help. Suddenly it was like they were right next to my ear as they screamed for me to help them. I opened my mouth in shock and let out all the air. I scrambled to the top and gasped for air.

"Hey!" said a woman. I turned around to see the lady at the desk. "It's closing time and I'm not aloud to leave until everyone is gone. So throw your clothes back on and get out."

I got out of the pool and dried off. I went into the showers to get all the chlorine out of my hair and put my clothes back on. As I walked home in silence, I noticed something about the voices. The last one sounded like Tucker. It sounded crazy but it's the truth. I finally reached my house and laid in bed. My dream was so real. I couldn't believe that I dreamt all of that.

_A week later_

I was at my dining room table doing my homework as I tried to drown out the screams of my father and stepmother with my music, but I could still hear them. Apparently, Megan spent more money than what she should and they got into this huge argument.

"Megan, you just can't go around spending money that we barley have on things we don't need. I got a call from a bank that you spent $30,000 yesterday. I already spent a large sum of money on Taylor's hospital bills. If you don't stop this, we're going to have a problem." He yelled.

"Why do we have to waste our money on _her_?!" She said my name like it was a sin. "She's caused us nothing but trouble. I still think that you should let her live with Caroline and let her live her own life!"

"She's too young, and this is her home." He yelled back.

"Just because she was a little ill for awhile-"

"Ill?! She was in a coma!"

"So? She didn't die. She causes us enough trouble as is, why do you still have her?! Just send her off to boarding school or something."

I grew angry that she would talk about me in that way, especially since we're in the same room. My hands began to clench in anger, and I could feel my blood boil. I unconsciously growled.

"Will you keep qui- … ew." She said to me. I gave her a look of confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Taylor, your hand." My dad said.

I looked at my hand and saw what I did. I had a pencil in my hand and apparently when I clenched my hand, I punctured my thumb with the tip of the pencil. I dropped the pencil and examined my hand. The blood ran fast down my arm and I touched the wound to see how deep it was. Then I noticed something I never noticed whenever I got hurt.

"_If you can't feel anything, it's a dream." Church said in my memories._

"I can't feel it." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Dad asked.

"N-nothing. I'll go wash it." I said, dashing out of the room.

Instead of going to a sink, I went to my balcony and looked out at the world. It was even harder to believe that the Chairman was right. This was a dream. That meant I was still on the floor asleep, and everyone needed my help. I looked over the edge and saw how big the fall was. We were on the fifteenth floor and a fall like that may be enough to kill a person. Then I got a crazy idea. I was near death when I woke up in the Blood Gulch and the Chairman knocked me out and I wound up back here. If I die here, maybe I could stay in the real reality forever. I got on top of the ledge and breathed in the air. If I was wrong, then my life insurance policy could help my dad with the bills. I spread out my arms like a bird and fell forward. The fall was exhilarating. The wind ran past my face, my heart was beating fast, and I could tell the ground was growing closer every moment. I heard a thump and everything grew quiet.

**Well, next chapter you'll find out if she was right or not. Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will probably be the last. So leave me good reviews.**


	15. Extra: Jokes

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO… sorry. For both the facts that I haven't updated in forever, and that this isn't a chapter. Just another filler. I'm having the writer's block of the millennium. Most times the chapter's story lines just come to me. But, now, I've got diddly squat going on in my brain. So to pass the time, I created this. So again, I am so sorry I've been taking so long. It's been rude of me. I do not own Red Vs. Blue or Halo. Nor am I getting paid to write my crappie stories.**

**Two weeks before The Meta comes**

All was well in Blood Gulch Out Post Alpha. The eternal sun was shining, Command sent in more cases of beer, and Church slipped five sleeping pills into Caboose's orange juice so it was quiet. And to top it all off, Sister was sun bathing on the top of Blue Base, so Church and Tucker were watching her lay there in only her bra and underwear. A bit of drool came out of Tucker's mouth when she began to eat her chocolate covered strawberries that Command had sent in. Yep, life was tolerable in the Blood Gulch that day. All in all, things could be worse. The other ladies of the blue team were down in the base, trying to entertain themselves. However, their attempts became fruitless.

"Dear Gød, I'm so freaking bored!" Tex yelled into a pillow.

"Then go read a book." Taylor replied.

"There are only so many books here. And I've read them all." Tex yelled back. "What are the guys doing?"

"Doc is baby sitting, Caboose is asleep still, Sister is sunbathing, and Church and Tucker are watching her sunbath." Taylor answered. "Ya know, we really should see if Caboose is still alive. He's been asleep for thirty two hours."

"We'll do that some other time." Tex said. "Tell me what to do!"

"You could always put on your Sunday best and open an umbrella and skip around out side." Taylor said. Tex took her face out of the pillow and looked at Taylor. And if looks could kill, Taylor would be bleeding of the floor screaming in pain.

"Get serious here." Tex said.

"Well, we could actually try to fight the Reds today. Or we could annoy Tucker and Church." Taylor came up with.

"Now you're speaking my language kid." Tex said with a grin.

"Okay, here's what we do…" Taylor started.

**-Some time later-**

"Okay, Commencing Phase One of Insanity." Taylor said.

Taylor and Tex crept over to Jr. who was sleeping and gently woke him. Tex showed him a giant gallon of blood and Jr. nearly got it if it weren't for Taylor holding him back.

"Not yet you little mutant you. You'll get your food if you do a little job for us." Tex said.

"Blarg?" Jr. said confusingly.

"We need you to follow your uncle Church around for a while. Can you do that?" Tex asked.

"Blarg!" Jr. said happily.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a yes. So go get started." Taylor said as she let him go. Jr. walked out of the base and began his part of their plan.

**-Twenty minutes of following later-**

"Gød damnit!" Church yelled at Jr. "Cut the crap and stop following me! You stupid piece of-"

"Church! Shut the fuck up and quit yelling at Jr.!" Tucker yelled at him. Tucker picked up his kid and walked away with him.

"Gød damnit! That thing never quits!" Church said as he sat down next to Tex.

"You know, from past observations, I can guess why he's following you." Tex said coyly.

"Oh really? Why?" Church asked.

"I think Jr. is in love with you and wants to impregnate you so you can have his alien baby." Tex said with a smug face underneath her helmet.

For a long while, Church didn't say anything. At first, Tex thought the plan failed. That is, until Church got up, grabbed his shot gun and began to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Tex asked.

"To go kill that spawn child." Church replied as he walked away.

**-Later-**

"I must admit, my favorite part was when Tucker and Church began to argue whether or not Jr. was gay." Tex said laughing.

"Yeah, that was fun. Okay. Time for Phase two." Taylor said.

"Yeah, about that. What was it again?" Tex asked.

"Fine, I'll repeat it. But you better remember it." Taylor said.

**-Later-**

"Hey Tucker!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah what?" Tucker yelled back.

"Vic says he has an important message for you." Taylor replied loudly.

"What's the message?" Tucker asked.

"Something about the sniper rifle you ordered. I don't know. You'll have to ask him your self." Taylor answered.

"Kick ass! I'll call him now!" Tucker yelled. What he didn't know was that Vic was on vacation and all calls would go straight to voice mail. His freakishly long voice mail.

"While he is busy, time to commence Phase three." Taylor said. "You're up Tex."

"Got it." Tex said as she walked over to Church and sat down next to him.

"Church, I no longer harbor feelings for you." Tex says bluntly.

"Wait, wha-" Church didn't finish his question before Tex interrupted.

"I think I'm going to start dating Caboose. I don't know why, but I find his idiocy quite cute and charming. It's quite attractive." Tex said matter of factly.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Church asked hopefully.

"No I'm dead serious. His stupidity is very sexy at times." Tex said in a seductive voice. "Anyway, I'm going to go wake Caboose up. See you around Church." Tex began to walk away. Church was very shocked at what just happened.

"What?" Church said in sad voice. Little did he know that Taylor was at the top of the base recording the entire thing. Taylor giggled silently as she watched Church through the lens die inside. She turned off the camera and went inside the base.

From a long distance away, she could hear Tucker yell, "There is no eleven you FUCKING WHORE!"

"Oh this is fun." Taylor said. "Tex! Is Caboose awake yet? It's time for the Final Phase."

"Yep." Tex yelled back. Taylor walked into Caboose's room and sat on his bed.

"Hey Caboose. Do you know what day it is today?" Taylor asked him.

"Nope." Caboose said.

"It's 'Be with your Best Friend all Day' day." Taylor said gleefully.

"It is?" Caboose asked happily.

"Yes it is. Now you have to spend all day with Church and be best friends with him. And since Tucker doesn't have someone to spend this special day with, you should be his best friend too." Tex said.

"But I don't like Tucker." Caboose said.

"Nobody does. But he doesn't want to be alone on this joyous of days. Just try." Tex replied.

"Okay. Thanks pretty ladies." Caboose said as he jumped off his bed to go find Church.

"Today was fun." Tex said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Taylor replied. "Now come help me."

"With what?" Tex asked as they left Caboose's room.

"I want to send this tape of you and Church to the Reds." Taylor said grinning. Tex placed her arm around Taylor's shoulder and said something she thought she'd never say.

"Keep this up kid, you and me are going to get along fine." Tex stated.

"Caboose, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Church yell. They both began to laugh.

**So that's that. Hope you guys liked it. I'll keep trying to write the final chapter. So just hang in there. Reviews mean a lot to me so please tell me what you think.**


	16. The End

**I am officially the world's greatest moron. I am sorry I've been prolonging this. High School is a bitch, and I've been working a seven-hour job every weekday for the past two months. After going through some tough writer's block and having absolutely no inspiration, I stopped finding reasons to continue on and have been kicking my "The End" ideas around. But I think I've got this down and finished. So, good luck. If you make it to the end of this chapter, you've won my respect, especially those of you who've been here since the beginning of the story. I do not own Halo, Bungi does. And I do not own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does. And, I'm not making a single penny out of this story. …Man, my life sucks.**

_Taylor's POV:_

Things were kind of blurry at first. It felt like my head was exploding and my body weighed a hundred times the amount it should have. If I was dead, I was in Hell. No way this could be Heaven. However, if my theory was right, I made it. Gød damn it, I hope I'm right. I slowly began to open my eyes. The bright lights made my head hurt even more. There was a constant ringing in my ears and my vision was doubled. I could barley see the figures in front of me. Strangely enough, they were all a different color. As my hearing sluggishly came back, I began to listen to the words I was hearing.

"Don't hurt him! He's my best friend! He has so much left to live for! Like rodeos and learning how to square dance with me!" A young, childish voice said.

"What in Sam Hell is he doing?! Hey! Don't kill him! That's my job!" A gruff voice said.

"Alguien explicara que esta sucediendo?** [Will somebody explain what is happening?]**" A Spanish robotic voice asked.

"And horse back riding, and playing co-ed softball, and it's his turn to baby sit Jr., and he promised me if he died before I did, to stay away from his funeral, and-and he still has to drink my orange juice, and-" He was cut off by another voice.

"For the love of Gød, will someone please shoot him?! I can't take this anymore!" Another voice yelled in misery.

My vision grew clearer now and I could make out the figures. I saw ahead of me the Chairman closing in on Tex and Church. I also saw the Meta cornering the rest of the crew and pointing his missal launcher at them. I had only so little time to act. I then saw my rifle laying only a few feet in front of me. I slowly pulled my self towards and reached for it. When I got a good grip on it, mindlessly pointed it at the Meta and pulled the trigger as hard as I could. A series of bullets shot out of it quick as a flash and hit the Meta square in the back of the head. It took a while for it to finally dig though his helmet and hit his head and killed him. My luck didn't last long before the Chairman shot my leg and I screamed in pain as the bullet punctured my leg and the blood poured out.

"You wrenched little child!" The Chairman said looking at me.

Before I could even blink, I heard to two loud cracks and the Chairman's face fell. His knees buckled and he tumbled to the ground in a dramatic matter. I saw once he fell, two small holes on his back flooding with blood. I knew then that it was the end of Charles William. I looked up and saw Agent Washington standing there with a smoking pistol.

"Sorry I'm late. Took a while to get here." Washington said aloofly.

"Yeah, couldn't come two minutes earlier could you?" Grif asked sarcastically.

"Probably could have if people weren't chasing me with loaded guns." Washington replied.

"Yeah? Cause of you're lateness, I figured out that my entire life is a lie, got hit in the back of the head, AND got shot in the leg! **(A.N. You'd be pissed too if you got shot in the leg)**" I yelled.

"I'm… sorry?" Wash said unsurely.

"Sorry?! Is that it?! That's what I get?!" I asked angrily.

"Here, let me help you up." Simmons said, holding out his hand. I quickly started to get up on my own.

"No! I'm not a fairy! I can get up on my own." I said as I tried to get up but feebly failed and plummeted to the ground in pain. "Nope, not happening!"

"Alright, here we go." Simmons said, pulling me up to my feet while grunting. "My Gød! How much do you weigh?!"

"If you're really expecting an answer, you'll never get to first base with me ever again!" I replied, trying to ignore the pain coming from my right leg. "Hold me correctly or I'll kick you with my good leg and have someone else hold me up. You know what, forget it. CABOOSE! Come hold me up and get me out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Caboose said as he put his arms under my back and my legs and hoisted me up like a feather.

"My Gød, you are freakishly strong." I said as he tried to adjust his hold on me. "Easy on the leg there!"

My head began to feel woozy again, probably cause of the blood I'm losing. Then everything went black.

Three Weeks Later

It's been a hell of a time recovering from my injuries. The medics kept treating me like glass and wouldn't let anyone visit me, not even Doc. Then, after what seemed like forever, I was let off and allowed to go back to my training base. But not before I made a quick stop: prison. That's where I was. Hobbling down a long metal hallway, trying to remember the directions the guard told me. Once I reached my destination though, all thoughts left my brain. I just focused on the man behind the thick pane of glass. I pressed the button that let my voice be heard from the other side.

"Hello Director." I said.

The Director looked at the glass, but I guess he couldn't see me through his side that was probably a mirror.

"Greetings. May I ask who I'm talking to?" He asked.

"You might remember me from a few weeks ago. I'm the one who came in to rescue you from the Chairman." I replied.

"Ah yes, the child. Why are you here?" He questioned.

"I… I don't know. Maybe it's because it's some sort of version of closure."

"If you don't know then leave. I'm rather busy."

"With what? Your locked in a cell facing charges for all the lives you destroyed with Project Freelance." His arrogance was pissing me off.

"Everything I did was for the greater of man kind! Anything that went wrong with the project is to be blamed on the soldiers!"

"On them?! Do you think that South Dakota would have let her own brother die if she wasn't in the program? Would Maine have become a serial killer if he didn't have Sigma in his head? Do you think New York would still be alive if he was just normal soldier?!" I was beyond yelling, but my voice got quiet with my last question. "If you didn't destroy The Alpha's mind, would any of this be happening?"

He went silent. I could tell I had him.

"That's right. Everything that went wrong could be traced right back to you. You can never be forgiven for the crimes you committed. And you can't blame them on someone else. All you can do is just live with the guilt."

"Guilt?" He chuckled. "I have no guilt. Like I said, it's the soldiers to blame. I did nothing wrong nor am I guilty. Certain people have a harder time to see the rights of my ways." I was silent for a moment, letting his words seep in.

"Before I wasn't sure why I came to see you. Now I know." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to see the man who put my friends in that Gød forsaken canyon. I wanted to look and see what kind of a man would put all of those honest men in terrible situations and send in lethal soldiers to kill one of the teams. Then have it happen all over again like some horrible replay button. And I know, there's nothing I can do now, but keep living the life I've been dealt with." I gave the Director long stare before telling him one last thing.

"I hope you enjoy eternity in there Dr. Church." I said.

I turned on my heels and walked away. And that was the last time I ever saw the former Director of Project Freelance.

One Month Later

Well, things have wrapped up nicely. We got new bases in Valhalla, apparently they all went insane and died or something. There's a blue base that's blue, and a red base that a red. We fight every few days, and by fight, I mean we yell insulting things and shoot at random places. As for me and my love life, I've put that on hold until I'm a little less crazy, and when it's legal. Everyone else is okay now. The reds are happy, at least happy as they ever were. And the blues are just glad the whole Freelancer thing is over. As far as the logs go, command thinks Tex is dead and the extra solider is someone else, not her. Church is happy to be himself again, and to have Tex by is side. Tucker is keeps making his jokes, especially about the blue light shooting out of the base. And Caboose is, well, Caboose.

I realized something. Even though Church, the Alpha, was based off of the Director's mind, they were two different people. They were the same people, but different. Even the fragments were their own person, whether they were good, evil, or just went with the flow. Church made different decisions, better even. He didn't let all of his anger and sadness define him. All of the fragments are in the hands of the government now. Except for Church of course, who as far as command goes, is a regular human being.

You know, even after all of my crazy, I'm actually happy. Sure, we'll be stuck here until command needs these bases for more official purposes, courtesy of the UNSC. We were recognized as heroes for taking the Project down, AKA, for being stupid enough to take them on and survive. My heart goes out to all the lives lost in the Project, but my life goes on. There are better days coming, when the sun sets and after it rises. Well, not here. The sun never moves here.

"Hey c'mon!" I heard Church yell from the top of the base.

"What?" I yell back.

"Command sent us a new vehicles. We're going to test them out on the Reds!" Church replied.

"The Reds only have jeeps! We have motorcycles AND tanks!" I heard Caboose yell from somewhere else.

"Okay, I'll be right up!" I yelled as I ran out the other side of the base.

You know what? Even if I am dead, this isn't that bad of an afterlife. And if I am alive, I'm going to make every second count. My life means more to me than ever. It doesn't matter why I'm here.

Red vs. Blue

The End

**That's all folks! Maybe one of these days if an idea strikes me or if you guys give me an idea, I'll write another extra chapter. For now, it ends here. I'd like to thank all you lovely people who read the story from beginning to end. I never really felt like it was a good story, but those of you who put up such kind comments, I'm very grateful. I'm pretty sure if not a lot of people liked it, I would have deleted the story. But, I carried on due to the friendly users of FanFic. And for those who gently critiqued me, I learned a lot from that, so thanks. And finally, for all of the Red vs. Blue fans out there, thanks for your support and for watching the show. It's going to be a sad day when the show is over. But, life goes on. Thank you all and have a great night.**


End file.
